Devil Maiden
by Dark Scorpia
Summary: The fatal mistakes in the past will always haunt Mark. After raising his son on a lie, the truth comes out. Not only that, Mark have a new agenda in his mind and he doesn't give a damn about who it will hurt. All reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

_**DevilAngelResa18 is back with another story! If you read Heartbreaking Punk Diva, you'll know this story was coming up. As you can see this story stars The Undertaker and it's Rated M. I really tried to make sure this story wasn't rushed. I'm making sure I dedicate chapters for character development and plotting. I will take my precious time with this story because I want it to be correct. Okay, enough with this Author's Note. Please enjoy this chapter and remember, Signed or Anon reviews are welcome to critique my work.**_

Mark Calaway AKA The Undertaker was standing outside in his backyard playing catch with his son, Gunner. Gunner was a teen but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy spending time with his dad. Since he took a break from the WWE, Mark was able to make up the time lost for being on the road. He enjoyed every minute he spent with his children and wife. It saddened him that he to catch a plane to San Antonio, Texas tomorrow for his return. Gunner threw the ball at his dad while he asked a question.

"Hey Dad, do you think The Undertaker will always be your alter ego even if you do retire?"

Mark caught the ball and threw it back at Gunner.

"Yeah. I've been The Undertaker for some years now. I don't see it going away anytime."

Gunner caught the ball and threw it back to Mark again.

"Hey Dad, can I ask you a serious question?"

Mark caught the ball but he didn't throw it. Whenever Gunner asks can he ask a serious question that means it was serious. Mark clutched the ball at his side and walked in front of his son.

"Sure. Ask me anything."

"Are you…. Are you and mom plan on getting a divorce?"

Mark was a little taken back. He didn't expect Gunner to ask a question like that.

"No. Sara and I are having problems but that's every marriage. Don't worry about it Gunner. Sara and I will be alright."

He patted his son shoulder and it made Gunner smile. Chasey ran outside towards her father and brother.

"Gunner and Daddy! Mommy said dinner's ready and Mommy said wash your hands Gunner."

Gunner and Mark laughed as they went into the house with Chasey. Chasey sat in her usual spot as Mark and Gunner went towards the bathroom to wash their hands. Once they were done, Gunner went back into the kitchen and sat down. Mark went to Gunner's room and placed the football in his room on the desk. Mark went back downstairs to go back to the kitchen. A little person had ran right into his left leg. He looked down and smiled to see Gracie.

"Sorry Daddy."

"It's okay sweetie. Just make sure you don't bump into Daddy again. Now go to the table so Mommy can give you your food."

"Okay!"

Gracie jolted to the kitchen to sit at the table. Mark chuckled at his daughter and went right behind her. He sat down at the head of the table waiting patiently for his food. Sara's hand and arm appeared in front of him as she placed two helpings of mashed potatoes and a serving of steak on his plate. Mark thanked Sara and kissed her lightly on the lips and all of the kids started teasing their parents.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!"

"What do you mean "Ewww"? A man kissing a woman is a beautiful thing. Tell'em Sara."

Sara laughed before answering. "It's a beautiful thing."

The family laughed as Sara served the rested of her family. She went over to the dishwasher and loaded up the pots and pans in it. She pressed some buttons for the proper cleaning and the dishwasher began to do its magic. Once she was done with that, Sara went into the refrigerator and grabbed some cherry tea. She placed the pitcher in the middle of the table and sat down in her chair.

"Gracie it's your turn to do the blessing of the food today."

Gracie nodded and put her hands together as everyone else did the same.

"Hey there Lord my name is Gracie Calaway! My family wants to give you a thanks! So before this dinner's all swallowed and chewed, thank you God for this stupid food!"

The dinner table burst out laughing as they began to eat. After a couple of bites Mark started to talk amongst the table.

"Where did you get that prayer from?"

"Fresh Prince of Bel Air!"

Mark laughed at Gracie as he continued to eat his food. Chasey finished chewing and swallowing her steak. She took a swig of her tea and cleared her throat before speaking to her dad.

"Daddy, when you coming back?"

"I don't know sweetie. I'll be gone for at least three weeks."

"Why do you have to go away for a long time?"

"It's Daddy's job Chasey. I'm sorry it hurts your feelings. I promise if I'm near home while I'm on the road then I'll come by a visit."

Chasey cheered up and continued to eat her food. After eating half of her potatoes and half of her steak, Sara began to poke at her food. Mark noticed her actions but ignored them. After about 3 minutes of poking her food, Sara got out of her chair and raked her food in the trash can. Gunner finished his plate of food and did the exact thing Sara just did.

"Gunner, make sure your sisters wash up. Mark, can you make sure Gracie and Chasey are put to bed?"

"Sure."

Sara walked up the stairs and turned the bathroom shower on and got in the shower. Chasey and Gracie finished what they could and gave their plate to Gunner. Gunner raked their plates clean and placed them in the sink. He grabbed his sisters by each hand and walked upstairs to get them cleaned up. Mark finished his food and placed his plate in the sink. He noticed that the dishwasher was done cleaning the pots and pans so he unloaded. After putting the pots and pans in their proper areas of the kitchen, Mark reloaded the dishwater with plates, cups, and silverware. She pressed the buttons and the dishwater began to clean the dishes. Mark grabbed what was left of the cherry tea and put it back in the refrigerator. He wiped the table of and pushed the chairs back under the table. Once the kitchen was straighten up he went upstairs to check on Sara. She was putting lotion on her stomach and breast. Mark walked up to Sara's side and kissed her. As he was kissing her he rubbed her nipple and twisted it a little. Mark broke the kiss to look at Sara.

"You okay?"

"Sort of. I'm kind of sad you got to go on the road again."

"I figured that much."

Mark embraced his wife as she let a tear slide down to her husband's arm. Mark used his thumb to wipe away the tear from his wife's eye.

"Stay strong Sara. I'm going to check on the girls."

Sara nodded while Mark went across the hall to Gunner's room. He knocked before he came in. He saw Gunner with his Pre-Cal book in his hands.

"Doing some late night studying?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the girls?"

"In their rooms."

Mark wished his son a good night as he closed the door. He went to the right to go to Chasey's room. He opened the door and saw that Chasey was already asleep. He kneeled besides his middle child and kissed her forehead. Mark pulled the covers up a little and closed the door behind him as he walked out. He went further down the hallway to get to Gracie's room. When Mark entered Gracie's room, he saw that she was also asleep. Mark smiled at his youngest child. He saw that her pink Carebear was lying next to her. Mark pulled it closer to Gracie. He kneeled down and gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek. After that, Mark closed the door as he left out. He went back to his room to see Sara in the bed already. He went to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and got in the shower. After his 15 minute shower, Mark grabbed his towel and dried himself off. He walked back into the bedroom and got into bed with no clothes on. Mark pulled Sara closer to him and she adjusted herself. Both of them laid in silence as time took over. After minutes went by, Mark had finally broke it.

"You'll miss me as much as the kids will won't you?"

"Of course I will. We've been having problems lately about you being on the road. Since you've been home for a couple of weeks we've been working them out but I'm hurt that you're going back."

"It's business Sara."

"I know Mark. I really don't want you to go but I know you got to."

"I promise if we are located somewhere in Texas I'll come you and the kids."

"Thank you Mark."

Mark held his wife tighter.

"We'll make our marriage work Sara. Please don't worry."

"I'm trying not to."

"Gunner asked me a deep question today."

"What did he ask?"

"He asked were we getting a divorce."

"He must noticed the way we've been arguing at night."

"Yeah. We gotta stop doing that because then Chasey and Gracie gets the wrong idea."

"You're right."

"I love you Sara."

"I love you too Mark."

Without anymore words the lovers drifted off to sleep while Mark had Sara clutched in his arms.

_**I hope I did good with the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow if Fanfiction doesn't give me any problems. ~Myresa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back with another chapter as promised. Thank you for all the reviews. Looks like a lot of people have been waiting for me to do another Undertaker fic. Has it been that long since I did an undertaker fic? Okay, I forgot to mention something. Mark lives in Dallas, Texas in this fic. (I don't know if he does in real life) I made him catch a plane to San Antonio, Texas because geographically I don't know how far is the two cities. This is Fanfiction so I'm going to say they're 6 hours apart. I just wanted to clear that up. Well enough with my random Author's Note. Read the story & review it. Thank you in advance. ~Myresa**_

It pissed Mark off to hear the alarm go off on his nightstand. Without raising his head to look at the clock, Mark lifted his alarm and slammed his hand down on one of the buttons to make the clock shut the hell up. He placed his arm up under the covers and started to go back to sleep. Sara nudged him in his stomach and Mark frowned at her. Mark was they type of man that didn't want to be woken up from his good night sleep.

"Mark you gotta get up now."

"Just give me five more minutes Sara."

"No! Get up now."

Mark huffed as he threw the cover off of his body. He sat on the bed with his hands in his hands. He cupped his face and he thought about how he didn't want to leave his family but he had to. He went to the bathroom and put some hot water on his face. The heat wakens him up a little so Mark does that every time he wakes up. He hurriedly dried his hands because the cold from the bathroom made Mark's naked body vulnerable and caused Goosebumps on his skin. He came out of the bathroom and went into his dresser. He grabbed some underwear, socks, black jogging pants, with the matching jacket and shirt. Once Mark gathered all of his clothing, he started to put them on his naked flesh. Sara got out of the bed and put her pink robe on. She went into the walk in closet that she begged Mark for and grabbed his luggage. Once she was done carrying the luggage out of the closet, Mark was putting his hair into a ponytail.

"You know I really miss your brunette hair. Made you look so much sexier. The black makes you look evil."

"That's why Vince made me dye it. It's part of the look for the storyline."

"I know. I've packed all of your favorite snacks in the mini suitcase in case you get hungry on the plane."

"Thanks Sara."

Mark kissed Sara before grabbing his luggage. Sara also had helped him with his luggage so they wouldn't have to make a second trip upstairs to the bedroom. Once they were downstairs, Mark unlocked the door and carried his luggage out to his F-150. Once all of his luggage was in the trunk, Mark went back into the and went upstairs to Gunner's room. He knocked on the door and went inside. Gunner was knocked out and his head was ontop of his Pre Cal book. Mark slapped Gunner upside his head and Gunner jumped up and hit his head on the lamp that dangles above his head.

"What are you doing sleeping on your Pre Cal book for?"

"I wasn't sleeping on it Dad."

"Really? That's not what that big trail of drool says on Page 59."

Gunner did now realized he made a slob trail on his book. He grabbed a small towel that was on the side of his desk and wiped his mouth off. Once Gunner got himself togther, he began speaking to his Dad again.

"What's up Dad?"

"Sara is taking me to the airport and she probably won't be here in enough time to get the girls up for school. I need you to take on the "Mother Goose" role me."

"No problem Dad."

"Thanks son. Here's some extra mony to have in your pocket. If you want more money you know you can always ask Sara."

Mark pulled out the rest of the money he had in his pocket and gave it to his son. He really didn't know how much was in there but he saw at 6 Benjis. Gunner thanked his Dad as he straighten out the cringled bills.

"Looks like it's been in your pocket for awhile."

"Probabaly. I always leave money in my pocket. Clean or dirty. I got to break out of that habit. Anways, have your sisters up by 7:00 and make sure they're at school by 8:00. They already took their showers so they should need one in a couple of hours."

Gunner nodded and got out of his chair and hugged his Dad tightly. As the father and son embraced each other they patted each other hard on the back. A tear slid down Gunner's left eye. Mark broke the embrace and began to reassure his son.

"It's okay. You know if something drastic happens to you, your sisters, or Sara, I'll be here in a heartbeat."

"I know Dad. It's just that I was getting used to having you around. I'm gonna miss you. I'll be sure to tune in on Smackdown just to see you."

"Okay son. Help Sara out whenever she needs help and look out for your sisters."

"Yes sir."

Gunner and Mark hugged each other one last time and Mark left Gunner's room. Mark walked down stairs and went to the front door. He glanced at the house he was just getting used to for the past couple of weeks. He sighed and walked out the door and locked it. Mark went on the passenger side and closed the door. Sara drove off in the truck and sorrow took over Mark as he drove away from his home. Sara hopped on the freeway and she got to the airport in no time. She pulled in front of the airport and looked at her husband.

"Well I guess this is good bye then."

"Yeah."

Sara turned off the truck's engine so she could help Mark get all of his luggage out of the truck. Once everything was out, Mark hugged his wife tightly. He kissed her and she gladly accepted it. They broke apart and the pain Mark saw in Sara's eyes as water filled them up. Mark wiped them away and it made Sara sob. Mark kissed his wife again.

"Sara please don't do this. I already feel guilty for doing this to my family."

"I'm trying not to Mark. I really am."

"Everything is going to be okay. If something big happens you have my cell."

"Okay. I feel a little better now. Well I need to get home and prepare my girls for school."

"Don't rush. I told Gunner to get them ready if you wasn't there in enough time."

"I better go anyways just in case. It's a mother thing."

They both chuckled as they grew silent for a moment. Once again, Mark kissed Sara good bye.

"Love you Sara."

"Love you too Mark."

Mark went inside of the building with his luggag in his hands as Sara got in the truck. She just remembered that she had a robe on and hoped no one didn't see her in it. She sighed as she drove off to go check on her duaghters. Mark was appointed to his flight and walked in the direction to where he was told to go. Once he reached his flight gate, he placed all of his luggage on the conver belt except for his snack bag. He carried the mini luggage with him along with his ticket so he could aboard the plane. He walked down the tube like pathway and finally reached the actual plane. He climbed up the steps and entered the plane. He was guided to his seat by the flight attendant and Mark sat down and relaxed. He got comfy in the small airplane seat and fell right back to sleep.

It was now 7:45 when Sara arrived home. She closed and locked the door as sh ran on the concrete with her house shoes. She rumbled through her keys as she quickly tried to locate them, She found it and unlocked the door. Chasey and Gracie were in the kitchen with their backpacks on their backs ready for school. Sara sighed in relieve that they were dressed and ready. Gunner was done loading the dishwater and put it on its proper settings and turned it on. He grabbed his backpack and car keys off the kitchen counter.

"Okay Chasey and Gracie, you're ready to go to school?"

The littles girls answered their big brother in a sweet voice. They were on their way out the door until they realized Sara was standing in front of the doorway. Gracie and Chasey each hugged their mother tightly. Sara spoke to Gunner once the hugs was over.

"You don't have to take them to school Gunner. I'll do it."

"Don't worry about it. I can do it. Just go ahead and get some rest. You look over worked."

Sara giggled and Gunner kissed her on the cheek as he walked out the door with Gracie and Chasey behind him. The three of them yelled bye to Sara as they went in the garage. Sara did the same thing and closed the door. Gunner straped the seatbelt on Chasey then Gracie in the back seat. He went to the driver's side and turned the ignition on. Gunner was fortunate to ave a great Dad like Mark. Mark bought him a Ford Focus 2010 as an early graduation present. Gunner slowly drove out of the driveway as he mad his way to Chasey's and Gracie's school.

Sara went upstairs in her and Mark's bedroom. She laid in the bed under the covers thinking about Mark. She wondered will he be ok and will he be able to get to a closer city that's near Dallas. Sara wanted to cry so bad but she remembered what Mark said and didn't allow herself to do that. Sara was missing her husband dearly but she must fulfill her role as a wife and a mother. She curled up like a feeble child and drifted off to sleep.

_**Mark is gone now **__**L I hope everyone likes the update. I promise to update as soon as I can. I'm off to prepare for my speech tomorrow in Speech 101. ~Myresa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DevilAngelResa18 is back with another chapter. Sorry for the delays. I'm trying not to rush things in this story. I don't know if Dallas High School really exist. Just something I came up with since this chapter takes place in Dallas. This chapter is a little bleh but characters do develop a little. If I happen to move some characters too fast please PM me or review the story. Thanks for the support so far. A very short and sweet Author's note is done. Enjoy the chapter. ~Myresa**_

Gunner pulled into a parking space at his high school, Dallas High. He grabbed his backpack that rested in the passenger side. He got out the car, closed and locked the door. He took a couple of steps and was greeted by his best friend Vayne. They high-fived each other as they gave each other the 'hey bro I'm happy to see you' hug.

"Hey Gunner. You ready for this Pre-Cal test."

"Yeah. I was studying so hard last night that my dad woke me up and I was knocked out on top of the book with a nice trail of drool."

The teens laughed as they made their way to their Pre Cal class. Gunner hated the fact that he had math first period but it was the only time it was available and he needed four years of math in order for a college to accept him. Vayne continued their conversation as they turned down a hallway in their school full conversational teens.

"Your dad leave for town?"

"Yeah he went to Santonio for at least three weeks."

"That must be rough for you, your sisters, and Sara."

Gunner nodded in sadness as the two friends entered the room. They sat next to each other as they patiently awaited for their teacher to issue out the test.

"How does it feels to be the son of The Undertaker?"

"Shhhhhh! You know you're the only one who knows who my Dad is. People will go crazy if they found out my Dad is The Undertaker."

"Isn't getting attention and being popular a teenager's dream in high school?"

"No. I mean I'm not a lame or nothing but I wouldn't want all that attention on my Dad or me. That's why my Mom used to pick me up until I got my license."

"Quick question, why do you call Sara your Mom when she really isn't?"

"It's a long story. Believe me on that one."

Their conversation was cut short as a older Caucasian man walked into the classroom. All conversations ceased as Mr. Franco went into his travel sized bag and pulled out a sack of papers. Mr. Franco passed each student a copy of the test. Students began to moan at it and Vayne joined them once he got his. Once Mr. Franco passed out the test, he addressed the class.

"Once you are finished with the test you may leave. You have all hour to complete the task given to you. Remember the test is based on chapter 5. Please place pencils in your hands and being the testing. No talking! This include you too Gunner and Vayne."

The class laughed as the student's thinking caps and pencils began to echo in the room. Some were tapping the papers with their paper while others drew doodles on heirs. Gunner blazed through the first 10 questions, feeling confident in his answers but number 11 made him think a little harder. Vayne just stared at his test. As usual, Vayne didn't study. He was the type of teen that felt like studying was just another way to go to sleep. He grabbed his pencil and marked the letter 'C' for all his answers. Once he was done, he got up from his seat, he turned in his test and walked away.

Gunner smirked at his non intelligent best friend. Once Gunner was done with his test, he also got up from his seat and handed in his test. He walked out the door and was surprised o see that Vayne waited for him for 10 minutes.

"I thought you left."

"I was about to but I decided to wait on you. Where you headed?"

"Home. I'm done with school today."

"What are you talking about? It's only 9: 30. First period doesn't end until 10: 00 and not to mention you have three other classes to attend."

"It's not mandatory for me to go because I already took my final in those classes and attendance is over with. I just come to school for Pre Cal."

"You're lucky. I'm stuck here for another three hours."

"Well have fun. I'm going home to eat."

Vayne laughed as he waved his best friend good bye. Gunner snuck out the back entrance of the school. He was technically skipping and he couldn't afford to get suspended from school because that'll ruin his chances to go to prom. Gunner quickly maneuvered his way around the parking lot to get to his car. Once he got there he unlocked it and went inside of it. He turned the ignition on and put the car in reverse. Once he backed up enough, he put the car in drive and began driving home. He thought about his Dad as he drove back home. Gunner wished his Dad would just reire and come home to be wih his family. His Dad does real estate and that brings in a lot of money but since his Dad was considered a senior wrestler his salary is almost 2 million and that's more than real estate. Gunner pulled into the drive way 15 minutes of driving. He turned his car off and went inside the house. Gunner sat his backpack on the couch in the living room and went into the kitchen.

Sara came downstairs and saw that Gunner has already arrived home from school. She poked him in his love handle and made him jump. Sara laughed at the priceless look on Gunner's face. Gunner placed his right hand over his heart. Sara pretty much scared the shit out of him.

"Sorry I startled you so much."

"It's okay."

"I see you're raiding the refrigerator again."

"You know that's my daily routine."

Sara giggled as she grabbed a plum from the fridge. She rinsed it off and took a bit out of it. "So how was school?" she said in between chews of her plum. Gunner grabbed some left over lasagna and placed some on a plate. He put the lasagna back in the fridge and placed his serving in the microwave that was mounted over the stove. He set the microwave for three minutes and turned back to Sara.

"Fine the test was intermediate." Sara nodded as she chomped down her plum before responding to Gunner. "Vayne marked 'C' for every question again did he?"

"I didn't ask but I wouldn't put it passed him."

Sara giggled as she threw the core of the plum in the trash. She washed her hands off and loaded the dishwasher up. Gunner's food was ready and he grabbed it out of the microwave. He grabbed a fork from the dish rack and sat at the two stools that were at the counter. Chasey and Gracie usually eats there at snack time. He dug his fork into the cheese and noodles and began to eat while blowing the steam off his food. Once Sara was done loading the dishwasher, she sat next to Gunner. Gunner sensed that something was on her mind. He could tell by her body language. Whenever starts to daydream that means his Dad is on her mind.

"My Dad is on your mind isn't it?"

"Yeah I miss him dearly."

"I do too."

Gunner took another fork-full of his food into his mouth as he chewed his food. Sara have been meaning to ask Gunner a question but she could never find the words to ask him. She figured that since they were alone she could ask him now.

"Gunner, when is your next visit to see your Mother."

"You mean Jodi?" Sara sighed at Gunner. She understood how he didn't approve of what Jodi did to him. "No matter what she did Gunner she's still your Mother." Gunner placed his fork down on his plate and turned his full attention to Sara.

"Sara, as far as I'm concerned you're my Mother. I would bend over backwards for you before I would for her."

"I appreciate the fact that I impacted your life so much that you would consider me your real Mother but in actuality I'm not. I really think you should go see her." Gunner sighed at Sara's proposal.

"Mom, Jodi left me for $25 and a vial of crack. She left a defenseless 3 year old crying boy in a crack house while she was getting high. A little boy at that age shouldn't experience that." Gunner fought back the ears. Sara got up from her chair and hugged her stepson. Although Gunner wasn't technically speaking Sara's blood, she treated him like her own with a little more luxuries because of his age.

"I didn't mean for you o get all worked up about the subject Gunner."

"I know. What I don't understand is why did she do the crack, prostitution, and any other bad things she did in her life." Sara was a little shocked to hear this from Gunner. "You never asked her? She said with apparent astonishment.

"Nope. Never got around to that cause Dad banned all contact from Jodi."

Sara pondered the thought of reuniting Gunner and Jodi again. Gunner deserved answers and Sara would be more than happy to give Gunner some relief. The only problem is Mark.

"Maybe I could take you to see her, of course without your father knowing."

"Are you suggesting we sneak around the world?" Sara nodded at Gunner's question. He flashed his pearls at Sara. "Fine with me."

Sara was astonished at Gunner's statement.

"I thought you would be against it."

"This is a possible road trip. I've been dying for one for the longest." Both of them laughed as Sara continued to talk.

"Well you find out the information while I figure out what to do with Chasey and Gracie. This is between us."

Gunner nodded and went upstairs. He logged onto his laptop and began searching he web for a Jodi Lynn.

_**I hope this chapter sparked some type of interest. Again, if I rushed something in this chapter or any other chapter, just let me know. Well I'm about to go to bed. I'll try to update again tomorrow if I have the inspiration I need. ~Myresa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DevilAngelResa18 is back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long! Fanfiction wouldn't let me update for some reason. I also couldn't review anyone's story so I also apologize for the late reviews. Now I know Jodi is typically characterized as a bad person but if anyone knows me well I try not to be typical with my stories when it comes to characterization. With that said, I'm going to end the Author's Note here. Please R&R and enjoy! ~Myresa**

_Mark finally arrived at his destination, San Antonio, Texas. He walked down the pathway to see his close good friend, Glenn, waiting on him patiently. Despite the storyline that's going on between them, Mark and Glenn are good friends. Since Glenn been in the business, he goes to Mark whenever he needs advice as far as his careers and personal life. Just like the Undertaker and Kane, Mark and Glenn are like brothers. Glenn went to the luggage station with Mark. Once the two giants grabbed Mark's luggage, They went to the parking lot and started to talk as they walked closer o Glenn's rental truck._

"_So how you and the Mrs. Calaway doing Mark?"_

"_We're not perfect but we're better."_

"_You think something will happen to your relationship with Sara?"_

"_I honestly don't know. You never know these days ya know? I just take it one day at a time."_

_Glenn nodded as he pressed a button on his little control device to unlock the door. Glenn and Mark went over to the trunk and placed the luggage in their. Glenn slammed the trunk door and walked to the driver's side of the rental. He hopped in and turned the ignition on as him and Mark put their seats belts on. Once Glenn was on the road heading to the hotel, he looked over to Mark periodically to see if he was okay. Mark was staring out of the window without focusing his eyes on nothing. Glenn scrunched his face as he kept his eyes locked on the road. _

"_What's bothering you Mark?"_

_Mark exhaled heavily as he tried to gather his thoughts together. "I've kind did some things in the past that'll more than likely upset Gunner." He chocked on his words as he admitted that. Glenn, with his eyes still focused on the road, continued to listen to his friend's story._

"_I've lied to Gunner in the past about his mother."_

"_Why would you do something like that?"_

"_I wanted him to stay away from Jodi's lifestyle."_

_Glenn stopped at a red light and turned to look at Mark with a confused expression upon his face. "What exactly was Jodi doing?"_

"_Nothing horrible or anything like drugs." Glenn was even more confused. "You told me that Jodi was a prostitute and that she did crack and didn't give a damn about Gunner." Mark pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and he didn't know why he was frustrated. He thought he could talk to Glenn about it but suddenly he couldn't do it._

"_I don't want to talk about it anymore. I dread that Gunner will find out the truth but more than likely he won't. He hate Jodi's guts." It felt good that Mark reassured himself with that last statement. Glenn just shook just head as he continue to drive on the road. _

_Mark looked out of the window as the random 'What Ifs' thoughts filled his head. He closed his eyes and tried to block the thoughts completely out of his head but it was an unsuccessful attempt. He huffed as he thought about how long these three weeks are going to be. Glenn pulled up at the hotel and got out of the car as Mark did the same. They grabbed Mark's luggage and made their way to the entrance of the hotel. Once they were inside, Mark and Glenn gave their names to the receptionist and she looked up their names as they waited patiently._

_The receptionist gave them their room number and told them directions to get there. The giants made their way up the stairway and stopped walking the endless amount of stairs once they reached the fifth floor. They walked to room 512 and Mark inserted his card key in the slot. Once they had access to the room, Mark and Glenn placed the luggage on the floor and laid down in the separate queen size beds. Mark stared at the ceiling as the thoughts continue to creep in his mind. Glenn went over and patted his friend on the shoulder._

"_Whatever you do, make sure it's the right thing for your son." Mark nodded and appreciated the fact that Glenn actually showed some concern. That's why they were good friends. They looked out for each other and cared for each other in a brotherly way. Mark got up and Glenn placed some money in his pocket._

"_You need to relieve yourself. Let's go to a bar and get a couple of beers and talk about other things besides Gunner." Mark was actually buying what Glenn was talking about so he nodded in agreement. He made sure there was some cash in his wallet and his ID was in there also. Once the men got themselves together, they went out the hotel room and made their way to the truck again. _

_To keep Mark's mind off of his lies, Glenn tried to talk about other things that will keep Mark's mind off of the bad things that's going on in his life._

"_What do you think about the NFL so far?" Mark didn't expect Glenn to mention football. He was actually find of glad that he did mention and it kind of put a smile on his face as he actually thought about how he felt about the NFL. Glenn was proud that his attempt to cheer Mark up wasn't useless._

"_I think Michael Vick is making a comeback."_

"_Yeah that's what I've been thinking. What about the Detroit Lions?"_

"_Not my favorite team but they were cheated out of a win." Glenn grew as excited as Mark said that. Before any more words were said, Glenn and Mark climbed inside the truck and Glenn turned the engine on as the men put on their seat belts. Once Glenn was driving on the road, he continued the conversation._

"_I never heard of some mess like that. They didn't get a touchdown because he didn't hold the ball for a long time." Mark nodded in agreement as he commented. "That was a touchdown all the way! They cheated the Lions out of a win! I know they got to be pissed about that situation."_

"_Yeah I would be pissed too."_

_The two friends continued to talk about random stuff like the WWE, Vince, and women (especially women). Glenn pulled up at the bar and the giants got out of the truck. Glenn hit the button as the doors on the truck had locked. The men went inside of the bar and their ears were introduced to some reggae music that neither one of them understood. They went to the bar area and sat down in the small ass chairs. Once they adjusted their bodies into the chairs, a red head came up to Mark and Glenn and began talking to them._

"_I'm Jade and I'll be your waitress tonight. What will I be tonight guys?"_

_Mark and Glenn sensed that the waitress was a care free person who had a bubbly personality. Glenn reached into his pocket and grabbed a couple of twenties._

"_We want all the shots of 1800 we can get off of this."_

_Glenn shoved the money at Jade and she picked it up. She counted the money and saw that it was 200 dollars._

"_Well each shot of 1800 is 5 dollars and that means you'll get 40 shots…. Is that okay?"_

_The men nodded and Jade went to the back of the back of the bar to prepare Mark's and Glenn's doses of devil medicine. Mark thanked Glenn for the drinks and Glenn said welcome to him. Mark couldn't believe how much shots Glenn had bought._

"_40 shots? That's a lot. You plan on getting pissy drunk today?"_

"_Of course not. I'm going to give some to the waitress. Ya know? Give back to the community." Mark laughed at his friend's comment. "You're a mess Glenn!" Jade came back with all forty shots on a plate platter. She sat it down and the men grabbed their drinks. Glenn handed one shot glass to Jade._

"_You didn't honestly think we could finish all of these drinks now did you?" Jade blushed and giggled as she took the shot glass. Mark, Glenn, and Jade clinked their glasses together and the three of them downed their drinks. The alcohol burned their throats as all of them began to cough and pat their chests. Mark looked up at Jade and saw that she was actually an attractive woman._

_Besides the red hair, she had beautiful hazel eyes with a regular brown shirt on that hugged her curves along with her jeans hat did the same. Mark glanced down o see that she had on black heels and heels made a woman delicious in Mark's eyes. Glenn gave another shot to Jade and Mark. Glenn realized that Jade could get in trouble for drinking with customers._

"_Jade, are you still on the clock?"_

"_No you two were actually my last customers. What are your names by the way?"_

"_I'm Glenn and this is my best friend Mark." Mark waved and Jade did the same as she smiled at him. Glenn continued to talk._

"_Well since we know each other, let's finish these drinks and have a good time." _

_Mark and Jade agreed and the trio continued the evening talking and drinking._

_**I know this chapter was kind of bleh but like I said, I don't wan to rush character development or anything else. Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update sometime this weekend if homework doesn't consume my life. Lol! ~Myresa**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DevilAngelResa18 is back with another chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews and support. This chapter is going back to ****Dallas. I'll be going back and forth between the two places until I make them come together. Again, thanks for the support and leave a review. Love every single person that takes time out of their busy lives and read my story. Don't be shy to leave a review. If you don't want me to know who you are just sign Anon. ~Myresa**_

Gunner had spent he last hour on his laptop searching for Jodi. There were several Jodi's put here in the world and I was hard trying to figure out which one was the Jodi he was looking for. Gunner sighed and he got up from his bed. He went over to his Mother room to seek help from her. Once he was inside, he saw that Sara was on the phone.

"Excuse me Mom. Could you help me on the web?"

Sara nodded as Gunner smiled and left the bedroom. Sara channeled her attention back to the Godmother of Chasey and Gracie. Trish Stratus.

"I need you to watch your grandbabies for at least three days but no more than five."

"That's fine Sara. What you and Mark are up to this time?" Sara paused for a moment and let Trish know that Sara was doing about to do something wrong and it's not meant for Mark to know.

"What are you up to heifer?"

"Okay I'll tell you." Sara inhaled an exhaled before elaborating the scenario to Trish. "Gunner wants answers as to why Jodi treated him bad when he was a kid. I don't know what else to do for the boy but to find Jodi and let them talk face to face."

"Okay that's understandable but why would Mark forbid it?"

"Because Jodi did some bad things like prostitution and drugs and Mark doesn't want Gunner to ever speak to Jodi again."

"I understand where he's coming from but Gunner is at that age where he wants to know more about himself. He's a teen and teens usually start figuring out who the hell they are at 16."

"I know that but my husband doesn't"

"I understand how you feel. You're stuck in the middle. Anyways, what time to you want to drop the girls off."

"Hopefully tonight or early tomorrow morning. I'll call you and let you know how far we got. Mark was so uptight about keeping Jodi a secret that we don't even know where she lives."

"Wow. Sounds like you guys have research to do. Well call me as soon as you get some information."

Sara and Trish told each other good bye and Sara got up from her bed and went to Gunner's room. She sat down next to him and grabbed the laptop and placed it in her lap. Sara went on some type of website that'll allow you to people by state. She typed in Jodi's first and last name and the computer began to process the information. A couple of seconds later, the computer showed that only 10 people meet Sara's criteria and they all live in Texas. She smiled Gunner and Gunner huffed and spoke in a playful way.

"I could've did that." Sara giggled as she clicked the link to show the ten people. Sara and Gunner carefully scanned the descriptions of the Jodi's on the screen and each one of them were numbered. Sara's eyes fell on number 8 and as she skimmed through the description she noticed that this is the Jodi that they might be looking for. Sara read out loud so Gunner can focus on the information with her.

"Jodi Lynn-Calaway. Age 35, green eyes, 5'5, 130 pounds, one son, currently lives on 150 Bleach Street in San Antonio, Texas. This could be her."

"Possibly. The last name is a ringer and so is the one son thing."

"Do you have anything important to do a school tomorrow?"

"Nope. Tomorrow is Friday and my Pre-Cal teacher won't do anything besides go over the test and let us have the rest of the day to ourselves. It's basically a Free Friday."

"Okay. The girls don't have school on Fridays so it's good that hey wont miss anything but there's one more problem to this little dilemma." Gunner frowned as he wondered what could be the problem.

"What's wrong?"

"Your father is in San Antonio and so is Jodi. If we're seen there we could be in some deep trouble."

"Oh yeah you're right. I really want some answers Mom. You don't have to come with me. I'll go by myself."

"Nonsense. There's no way in hell I'm letting you out there by yourself. We'll just have to be careful. I'm going to pack the girls' clothes along with mines. Get your things together and pack the laptop just in case we need to find anything else on Jodi."

Gunner nodded and saved the file on his computer and shut it down. Sara got off the bed and went into Chasey's and Gracie's room. She a Dora suitcase for Chasey and the Princess Ariel suitcase for Gracie. Once the suitcases were opened, Sara began to put some clothes inside of them neatly as she pulled out her Droid and dialed Trish's number. On the third ring, Trish picked up the phone.

"Found any information?"

"Yep. At least enough to know where we going. San Antonio here we come. I'll be at your house in 20 minutes. I'm packing the girls' belongings now."

"Okay. See you in 20."

Sara hung up and put the last of clothes in the suitcase. She closed and zipped them up as she gathered all of their personal belongings together. Once everything was packed away, Sara took the two suitcases and brung them downstairs into the living room. Gunner was right behind her with his luggage. He sat it next to the other luggage.

"Ready to go and pick the girls up?"

"Not yet. I have to pack my bag. Gather some snacks for the road for us."

Gunner nodded and went to the fridge while Sara went upstairs o her room. Gunner grabbed a couple of fruits and grabbed some chips from the top of he fridge. He put all the goodies in a plastic bag and tied it. Sara came back downstairs with her luggage in her hand.

"That was quick."

"Actually my bag was already packed. I just needed my personals."

Gunner nodded and grabbed his and Gracie's luggage while Sara grabbed hers and Chasey's luggage. They placed the belongings in the back of Sara's H3 Hummer. Once everything was in the back of the truck, Gunner and Sara climbed in the front. Sara turned the ignition, put the truck in drive, and drove off towards the girls' school. After 10 minutes of driving, Sara parked and got out of the truck to go get the girls. Since they were getting out early Sara had to come in the building.

Five minutes later Sara, Gracie, and Chasey had came from out of the building. Sara opened the door for Gracie and Chasey to climb in. Gracie was excited to see her big brother.

"Hi Gunner!"

"Hey Gracie. Had fun at school?"

"Yes."

Sara smiled at her girls as she hopped in the front and made her way to Trish's house. Chasey was happy she get to see her godmother again.

"Gunner! We going to spend a night with Godmommy!"

"That's great. You and Gracie will be good won't you?"

Both girls responded yes and enjoyed the ride to Trish's house. Ten minutes later, Sara was in front of Trish's house. She blew the horn and Chasey and Gracie opened up their doors so they can embrace their Godmother. Trish emerged from the door and hugged her god babies while Gunner and Sara grabbed the luggage. Trish kissed Sara's cheek and did the same for Sara.

"I kind of over packed just in case."

"Okay. I'm not going to hold you two up. I know you guys have business to take care of. Text me when you arrived at your…..destination."

Trish had to speak in code so the girls wouldn't repeated anything to Mark. Sara thanked Trish and hugged her girls.

"I love Chasey and Gracie. Be good to godmommy okay?"

"Okay!"

It always makes Sara smile when both of her daughters answer at the same time. Sara and Gunner waved good bye as Gunner closed the doors that Chasey and Gracie opened and hopped in the passenger seat with Sara. They put on their seatbelts and Sara started to drive on the road. She hopped on the freeway and started to make their way towards San Antonio.

_**Okay I'm done with this chapter. This was a little bleh but now that Sara and Gunner are heading to Jodi something is bound to happen. Not to mention Mark could be anywhere in San Antonio so they better be on their Ps and Qs lol! Hoped you all liked it and I'll update whenever I can. ~Myresa**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well since I'm downstairs doing absolutely and my hubbie, Guilford, isn't here I guess I could update today. Thanks for all the support everyone have given me so far. This chapter will definitely make up from the other boring chapters. Please enjoy! ~Myresa**_

The bar was closed down for the night but Glenn, Mark, and Jade remained. Glenn started to dose off to sleep while Jade was puffing on a cigarette and Mark was knocked out with his face on the table. Jade put out her cigarette and began talking to Glenn.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he will. He's the Deadman!"

Jade and Glenn giggled as Mark struggled to get his head up from the table. When he finally raised his head all the way up, he looked at Glenn and then at Jade.

"Hey Glenn who's your friend?"

Glenn and Jade burst out laughing as they continued to look at Mark.. Mark has been officially became pissy drunk. When a person is pissy drunk, something is bound to happen. Glenn sat in the same position until his vision became clear and his head wasn't so fuzzy. He got up and looked at Mark and shook his head. Mark was practically snoring. Jade continued to giggle at Mark.

"Jade I need a huge favor from you. I need you o help me get Mark safely back at our hotel room. I'll pay for a hotel room for you or drop you off at home if you prefer."

"A hotel will be fine. Thanks Glenn."

Glenn nodded as him and Jade struggled to lift Mark's body up. It would seem like Glenn could lift Mark up with ease but because Mark was completely drunk it seemed like the weight was extra heavy. Jade and Glenn practically drug Mark the bar. Glenn Put Mark's massive body in the back seat while Jade locked up. She jogged to Glenn's rental and got in the passenger side. Glenn took off but drove carefully because Mark's screaming, or rather shouting, was annoying the hell out of him.

"IF I COULD WRITE YOU A SONG AND FALL IN LOVE, I WOULD HAVE YOU IN MY BED BUT I WON'T CAUSE YOU THINK YOU COOLER THAN ME!"

"Wow. He butchered the song."

"Yeah he did. My children had me hooked on it too."

Jade and Glenn chuckled as Glenn pulled up at the hotel. Glenn and Jade got out and pulled Mark's body out of the truck.. Glenn closed and locked te doors as he and Jade struggled again with Mark's body. They stumbled into the lobby as they made their way to the elevator because carrying this giant was defiantly out of the question. The elevator reached their floor, Jade and Glenn stumbled again with the giant. Glenn inserted the card key and opened the door. He threw Mark's body acroos his bed and Mark fell on with a loud thud.

"Jade could you watch over Mark will I get some ice and cold water and pay for a room for you?"

"Sure Glenn."

"Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem."

Glenn walked out of the door and closed it while Jade sat on the other bed. She exhaled as she thought about random thoughts. Mark sat up and went over to Jade and sat down right next to her. Jade had a surprised look on her face. Her and Glenn damn near broke their backs to ge him here and now he got up with ease by himself?

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm not really that drunk."

"Then why were you acing like that?"

"Because I wanted you alone."

Jade smiled at Mark and he did the same. "I'm flattered but I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't"

"Don't let my personal life get in the way. Do you know how many women would love to be with me because who I am?"

Jade was silent because she sensed it was a rhetorical question. They stared at each other for a couple of moments before Mark placed his lips on Jade. Jade was thinking that Mark was doing a horrible thing but the kiss quickly wiped the though away. He slowly got on top of Jade as he pulled down his pants. Jade moved her right hand to Mark's member and massaged it. He moaned as he touched Jade's breast and twisted the nipples.

The heat began to intensify in Jade's vagina as she waited impatiently for Mark to go in. She had enough of waiting and she pushed Mark inside of her but quickly regretted it. It's been awhile since Jade had sex and she was a little tight. Mark took his time going in and out of Jade. The moaning, scratching, and biting was music to Mark's ears. He loved pleasing women.

"Go faster Mark."

Mark went faster and Jade's moans got even louder. Jade screamed in pleasure as she grinded her hips with Mark to double the pleasure. Mark's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt himself cumming. He quickly pulled out as he grunted and collapsed on Jade. Jade smiled at Mark as Mark looked at her and smiled back. He got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed some towels. He threw one at Jade and used the other one for himself. Once they cleaned themselves up, Mark sat back down next to Jade.

"How you feeling?"

"Great. I wish it wasn't so short."

"I know but Glenn should be here any minute." Mark closer to Jade and kissed her. "I found a new sex buddy."

Mark went over to the other bed and pretended to play drunk as Glenn walked back in the door.

_**Please excuse the short chapter and sex scene. It's so much a person can do in three minutes lol. Well Mark's a cheater but that's not the only thing Mark is. The next chapter will expose more. Well I hoped you liked it. Please wish me luck tomorrow cause I have mid terms. ~Myresa**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Whelp I'm back! My husband is at work which means I'm lonely. So to keep my mind from missing him, I'm going to update. Actually, I was going to update tomorrow but you guys should thank Guilford for going to work and making me lonely lol! Anyways, here's the next chapter._

**Gunner was in the living room area in his and Sara's hotel room. He tossed and turned all night because of the anxiety that was growing inside of him. He pondered what he would say to his mother and how she would react to him and Sara showing up on her doorstep unannounced. The feelings began to conflict with Gunners mind and he sighed. He turned off the television and went into the small bathroom to splash some water in his face. He wiped the excess water off his face and went into the bedroom area where Sara was at.**

**He saw that Sara was just getting out the bed. She stretched her limbs and yawned lazily. She grabbed her a dufflebag and went to the bathroom as she waved at Gunner. Gunner plopped on the bed while Sara was getting herself together. After 20 minutes went by, Gunner went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. Sara told him to come in.**

"**So what time we heading out?"**

"**Probably as soon as I flat iron my hair so probably in like five minutes but we needed to be sure of where exactly where we're going."**

"**You want me to pull up the Internet?"**

"**Yeah you might as well get a head start."**

**Gunner went back to the bedroom area while Sara was doing the finishing touches to her hair. He went to the website that him and Sara was on previously a couple of days ago. He highlighted the address and copy and past it in . He was thrilled to see that it was only 20 minutes away from the hotel. Sara came out of the bathroom and saw the smile on Gunner's face.**

"**What did you find?"**

"**Her house is only 20 minutes away. I got the directions from ."**

**Sara grabbed Gunner's laptop and observed the directions.**

"**This is pretty easy. Well you ready to go?"**

**Gunner nodded and Sara grabbed her purse, room key, and pepper spray just in case Jodi would become physical. Gunner and Sara walked out the door and went to Sara's H3 Hummer. Sara cranked the ignition and began to make her way to Jodi's house. The ride was silence but the tension was there. Gunner played what he would say to Jodi when he saw her but once Jodi is standing in front of him, he know he will say something different. He sighed heavily because mixed emotions were building inside of him. **

**Gunner wasn't sure what to feel like. He was angry, happy, sad, anxious, and any other emotion a person could think of at this moment. He began to shake a little and his palms began to sweat. Sara glanced at Gunner and placed her attention on the road.**

"**What's going on in your head right now?"**

"**It's too many emotions going on to tell you."**

**Sara nodded and again it was silent. Sara finally pulled up in front of Jodi's house. Sara and Gunner waited in the truck, hoping to see Jodi. Gunner turned to Sara and started speaking to her.**

"**How are we going to find my mom if we don't know what she looks like?"**

"**Well according to the description from your father, Jodi has long jet black hair. She has his initials on her right upper arm, though she may have removed it. I think he mentioned that she had green eyes too."**

**Gunner nodded and stared out the window. For a drug addict, Gunner thought his mom lived well. Her house looked liked it at least has two bedrooms in it and it was brick. The house had a fenced in backyard and the lawn was well kept together. There were no signs of Jodi living in a drug house. The house was pretty much beautiful.**

"**Hey Sara, for my mom to be a druggie, she really does have her house and lawn together."**

"**I was thinking the same thing. Maybe it's more to the story than what Mark is telling us."**

**Gunner nodded and jumped up when he saw a woman get out of a 2010 Impala. She closed and locked the door behind as she walked towards the house that Gunner and Sara was sitting in front of. Gunner and Sara quickly got out of the truck and approached the woman. Just like Sara's description, the woman had jet black hair and green eyes.**

"**Excuse me, my name is Sara and this is my stepson Gunner. Are you Jodi?"**

**The woman green orbs widened as she looked at Gunner and then back at Sara.**

"**Sara… The new wife of Mark Calaway AKA The Undertaker?"**

**Sara nodded and Jodi dropped her briefcase on the ground. Her and Gunner both picked it up from the ground and their eye contact locked with one another. They slowly got back up from the ground. Jodi exhaled and and continued to speak.**

"**Yes I am Jodi. Please come into my home. I have a lot of explaining to do. I know Mark isn't telling you the truth Gunner but I will."**

**Gunner raised an eyebrow as Jodi turned to the front door and opened it up. Jodi, Sara, and Gunner walked in to figure out what's the real story behind this chaos.**

_**What's going to happen next? Wait for the next chapter~ Myresa **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Guess what everyone? Today's my birthday YAY! I'm no longer a minor to society! I'm finally 18! Yes I am super geeked. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. I'm going o see For Colored Girls today and I'll be gone all weekend so I decided to update this morning. Anyways, hope you love the next chapter and I'll update as soon as I can.**_

Jodi sat down on her leather couch while Sara and Gunner sat across from her. Jodi exhaled as she thought about how is she going to explain the situation to Gunner. How would he believe Jodi's story? She was surprised that Gunner didn't jump down his throat. Jodi looked in Gunner's eyes and began telling him the truth.

"Gunner, let me start off by saying I love you very much and this situation is not my fault."

"Then who's it then Jodi? My dad?"

"Actually yes."

Gunner and Sara looked at each other then back at Jodi. Jodi sighed and walked over to her china cabinet in the dining room. She returned back with a photo album. She opened it up and took out a picture with her and a young boy and gave it to Gunner.

"That's when you were 1 years old. It was your birthday. After your birthday, things haven't been great between your father and I."

Gunner carefully placed the picture on the glass table while staring at Jodi with curiosity.

"I know your father has told you that I've been on drugs and I was a prostitute."

"Yes he has."

"The truth is… your father is the one who was on drugs."

Gunner sat up and looked Jodi in her eyes. She didn't just lie on his father. Mark? On drugs? Not his father. In Gunner's eyes, his father was the best father in the world. Gunner never once thought that his father was capable of doing that.

"You're lying! My father would never do such a thing like that!"

"Gunner. Where are your manners! Let Jodi finish because I'm curious just as much as you are."

Sara turned to Jodi and slightly glared at her. Jodi noticed the glare and spoke on it.

"Sara, it's the truth. Do you want proof?"

"Jodi, I don't mean to be disrespectful but Mark would never do something like that."

Jodi smirked before responding. "I figured you would say something like that."

Jodi got up again and went back to the dining room. She rumbled in her china cabinet as Sara and Gunner waited patiently for Jodi to return. She came back with a manila folder, holding what seems to be important documents. Jodi took out a doctor's record and placed it in front of Sara an Gunner. Sara grabbed the paper off the able and placed he hand over her mouth as she read what was on it. She slowly looked at Jodi and so did Gunner.

"Now do you believe me? Mark have to do a regular drug test since he's a wrestler. He was suspended for having heroin in his system. That's the results from the test from 1994."

"This is after I was born in 1993." Gunner stated sill in apparent shock. Sara shook her head and practically slammed the paper on the glass table.

"Why would Mark make you look like a bad parent and why would you keep a test result from 1994?"

"I kept it because I knew that this day would come. Mark made me look bad to make himself look good. He figured because he was making more money than me, he could walk over me."

Gunner shook his head in confusion. Before arriving here, he was certain Jodi was the druggie but with the evidence in front of him he had doubts in his mind. Was he raised in a lie all his life? While Gunner was lost in his thoughts, Sara continued to talk to Jodi.

"Make more money than you? What money has to do with anything?"

"Mark brings in the bulk of the income that walked in the house but I made plans to leave him. He made me into a house wife so I didn't have a job but every time he would leave the road, he will give me a credit card. Sounds familiar to you Sara?"

Sara was silent to Jodi's comment. Mark did leave a credit card for her and he girls with a set amount. Sara hesitated before speaking. "Did he happen to leave a set amount of $1, 000?"

Jodi slightly smiled at Sara's question. "It seems he does the same to you. Let me elaborate more." Jodi shifted her position before she continued to speak.

"Mark gave me the $1, 000 for Gunner and I to have while he was one. He figured it would cover the expenses, which it did. By the time he was giving me this little fee, I was fed up with our relationship. Mark started to bring the 'road' to our home."

Gunner jumped into the conversation before Sara could speak.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your father slept around on me while he was on the road. Random women called his phone. I was fed up and I knew I didn't want that type of life for you. Every weekend I would send you to your grandmother's house while I go to the strip club."

Gunner was even more confused. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "So wait…. You weren't a prostitute….. You were a stripper?"

"It's still bad but yes. I would make $1, 500 a weekend. I was saving enough money for you and I to live comfortable. I didn't want to take all of your luxuries away from you so I stripped. Once I saved enough money, I was going to leave your father."

Jodi sighed as she reminisced on the sad occasion that made her look like a horrible mother.

"October 31, 1994.….. I remember clear as day. I signed a lease to an apartment and I already had all of our things packed. I was happy to have a new start. Your grandmother was watching you at our house but when I got there, the home was engulfed in flames. I broke down as I broke down because I knew you and Mother was in there."

Jodi chocked on her words as she tried to continue to explain. Tears were now coming out of Sara's and Gunner's eyes. Jodi wiped her face with the back of her hand before continuing.

"I cried because I knew you were dead. I went to the police that was at the scene for answers and they gave me a description from the neighbors. According to the neighbors, the police said they saw a tall man with long hair exit the scene clutching a toddler in his arms. I knew your father had you."

"Did your mother get killed in the fire?"

"No but she died from obesity two years later. Your father set the house on fire and I told the police but they couldn't arrest him because I didn't have the proof. I searched for you but I couldn't find you. I prayed to God everyday that one day you would find me and you did. I didn't know where you were but I know you were in goods hands because another woman was taking care of you."

Gunner frowned but before he could ask anything, Jodi interrupted him.

"When Mark was out there sleeping around it was this one particular woman that always called him. I got her name one day while Mark was in the shower but the woman didn't know I was married to Mark. I told her that I was his cousin. I used the lie to learn information. I expected Mark to leave me but I didn't expect the fire or him asking you. Out of all of them conversations on the phone with that woman, I never figured out where she lived. That was my mistake."

Gunner cried even more while Sara stared at Jodi with bloody red eyes. Jodi looked at her and hen back at Gunner.

"Son, I was stripper, not a prostitute. Your father was the druggie, not me. Stripping isn't exactly the best thing in the world but I used it for fast money. Despite the fact that Mark took you away from me, I knew you were in good hands."

Gunner sniffed and his voice croaked as talked. "How did you know that?"

"The conversation with the woman let me know. Like I said, the woman thought I was a cousin so she told me a lot. Isn't that right Sara?"

Gunner stared at Jodi then he turned his attention to Sara, who was playing with her fingers, not making no eye contact with anyone.

"Sara…..?"

Jodi sighed and Gunner slowly turned back to Jodi.

"Your father was having an affair with Sara and eventually left me for her. I knew who was raising you the entire time."

Everyone sat in silence as Gunner broke down in a emotional breakdown.

_**WTF! 'What going on in your mind Myresa!' I don't fan fiction fans. I told you new information will be revealed and there it is. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update sometime next week. ~Myresa**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I enjoyed my birthday but now it's time to get back to my fans and readers. I know I was supposed to update this past weekend but I blame my laziness for not updating. Not to mention that I have a 3 page report to do right after Thanksgiving break and I'm trying not to do it at the last minute. Plus, I have a five paragraph English paper that's due December 1, 2010 but that won't get in the way because I'll do that assignment tomorrow. Anyways, blame my community college for not updating this past weekend lol. Anyways here's the next chappy! ~Myresa **_

Glen walked in the room and saw Mark in the same spot he was before Glen had walked out the room. Glen looked over at Jade and saw that she was 'sleeping'. Glen placed the ice bucket gently one the nightstand and tapped Jade on her shoulder. Jade pretended to be disturbed as she looked up at Glenn.

"What Glenn?"

"We need to talk."

With his words said, Glenn walked out the door as he patiently waited for Jade to met him out in the hallway. Jade glanced over to Mark, who had opened his eyes as soon as Glenn left the room. Mark scrunched his face up as o say 'What the hell do Glenn wan?'. Jade did the 'I don' know' gesture with her hands and shoulders and go up from the bed. She closed he door behind her. She looked into Glenn's eyes and could ell that he was a little upset. Glenn just in front of Jade with his arms folded and it made Jade uncomfortable.

"What!"

"How could you sleep with Mark and you don't even know him?"

Jade was star struck. _How did Glenn know about Mark and I? Just play it off Jade. _"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Glenn chuckled a little because of Jade's fake stupidity. "Now you want to play stupid. Just like Mark, I can play mind games too. I knew you would sleep with him."

Jade put her hands over her hips. "It's none of your concern."

"It is when Mark has a wife and three children at home and one of them is a teenager in high school."

Jade placed her hand over her mouth. _Mark's married?_ The news shocked Jade and Glenn could tell. Glenn sighed and decided to be a bit more easy going with Jade.

"You didn't know he was married?" Jade just shook her head without saying a word. Glenn sighed again. Jade removed her hand from her mouth before speaking again.

"I had no idea. Had I known that, I wouldn't have… he didn't really express that he was married."

"That's because he's on the road. Mark have always been like that. He does it so he can have his way with women."

Jade stood there in shock as all the information hit her at once. Once she go herself together, Jade continued to speak.

"How did you know we slept together?"

"I used the 'I'm going to get some ice' as a reason to leave the room. I knew Mark was going o screw you because that's Mark. I wanted to make sure I wasn't wrong so I stood by the door and once I heard one moan, I left to really get some ice. I heard Mark say he has a new sex buddy and once I heard he go on the bed, that's when I walked in."

Jade put her head down in shame. She didn't know that Mark was so sneaky. Glenn felt a little bad for making Jade feel bad. He placed his huge hand on her shoulder and reassured her to make her feel better.

"I've been knowing Mark for years and not once have I old on him. There's no point of feeling bad. The damage is already done. While I was gone, I rented myself another room. You and Mark continue to have a great time. You're secret's safe with me."

Jade flashed Glenn a small smile and hugged him. "Thanks."

Glenn nodded and walked away and Jade went back into he room her and Mark shared together now. Mark got up and brung Jade into his arms.

"Glenn told you that I'm married?"

Jade pulled away from Mark's grip in disgust and answered his question without looking at him.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

Mark approached Jade and spun her around in one quick moion. He kissed her roughly on her lips and pushed her on the bed. Jade's eyes started to swell up with tears. Mark chuckled.

"I'm not about to hurt you girl so stop crying. First of all, you didn't ask was I married or not. Second of all, it's not your place to know."

Jade frowned at the green eyed giant and jumped up in defiance. It didn't do anything but made Mark horny. He loved it when a woman tries to be demanding.

"Excuse you! What exactly is MY place?"

"Your place, or role per say, is to be my on the road pussy. Nothing more nothing less."

Jade stared at Mark like he was crazy. "Are you fucking retarded! What makes you think I'm going to give it to you again?"

"If you gave it to me within a few hours hen I know I can get it anytime I want to. So like I said, you're my on the road pussy. Nothing more or nothing less. If you do your role, I'll pay for some of your expenses but only when I feel like it."

_This may not be a bad idea. I am kind of late on the gas and light bill. So as long as I let him have sex I can get my bills paid! Okay I can deal with this. All I have to do is play my role. _Jade stopped thinking and spoke to Mark.

"So all I have to do is fulfill my role and I'm taken care of?"

"Don't get it twisted. I won't dine you out like I do my wife mainly because I don't have a kid by you. If I did then that's a different subject. I'll pay bills and that's it for now. If you be a good whore then you'll get bonuses."

Jade cringed at the word 'whore' but she'll have to endure it if she wants the perks from this man. Mark looked at the time and saw that it was past midnight and he was tired. He smiled before turning back to Jade.

"Your first duty is to get naked and lay next to me."

Mark laid in his bed and made room for Jade while Jade took off her clothes. Once she was fully unclothed, she went over to the bed and laid down next to Mark. Mark wrapped his arm around Jade to bring her closer. Mark closed his eyes and went to sleep like a baby listening to a lullaby. 

_I'm do this with a man I barely know. I hope this shit won't backfire in my face. _Jade closed her eyes as she forced herself to go to sleep.

_**So there you have it. In my other stories, I'm almost positive Mark wasn't an asshole. I decided o take a different route this time. Anyways, hope you all like it. I promise I'll update either Saturday or Sunday. ~Myresa**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay. There were a lot of shocking things that happened in the last chapter but what the hell can I say….. At least ONE of my wrestling stories with the Undertaker in it has to be twisted. I must warn everyone that this chapter is bleh basically I don't want to rush the story so this a character development chapter. You have been warned. By the way, when I click on live preview I noticed that sometimes my chapters will have the words underline or sometimes bold but the things is I take those things off after I do my A/N. Did anyone run into the same problem or is it just me? ~Myresa**_

Sara, Gunner, and Jodi sat in silence for at least an hour. Neither didn't want to fix their lips to say anything. Jodi was still wiping away her tears, Sara continued to shake her head at the situation, and Gunner still couldn't get over the fact that his Dad had lied to him all these years. Sara honestly thought about the man she had married. He was a family man with a deep secret that has been exposed. Sara had more questions to ask Jodi but decided not to ask because she didn't want to upset Gunner.

Gunner was raised on lies and that's something he couldn't get over. Jodi got up from her couch and walked into her kitchen. She pulled three glasses out of her cupboard and went into the refrigerator. She grabbed some orange juice, poured some in one glass, and placed it back in the fridge and closed the door. Jodi went to the liquor/wine rack and grabbed Patron. She poured a little in the second glass with some 7UP soda that was already on the counter. She then poured some Patron in the last glass but with no 7UP soda.

Jodi tightly sealed the bottle, grabbed the three glasses and went beack to the living room. She stood in front of Gunner, who hand his head in his hands.

"Here take this Gunner." Jodi stated as she passed the glass full of orange juice to him. "Go down this hall and at end make a right. There is a spare room with a bed. Go lay down and sleep it off."

Without any questions being asked, Gunner got up and did exactly what his real mother told him to do. Jodi sat comfortably next to Sara. She passed Sara the glass with nothing but Patron in it. Sara sniffed the glass and shot a look at Jodi.

"Patron. You need to take a stiff drink."

Sara nodded and took a huge gulp and cringed at the warm liquid. Jodi smiled and siped her drink. Sara waited a couple of moments before speaking to Jodi.

"What do you think I should do?"

Jodi took another sip of her drink and gave her honest opinion about the situation. "Let me tell you from experience, every man comes with some type of baggage. It's up to you as woman whether or not you're going to deal with whatever baggage."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed but I still love Mark."

Jodi nodded before responding. "I understand what you're saying. Have you and Mark ever taken a separation?"

"No but maybe it's time but first I must comfort him."

"I agree but you can't comfort him without any facts. I'll give you some copies of the drug test. Everything else is up to you."

Sara nodded as Jodi handed the copies to her. Sara stood up from the loveseat and Jodi did the same.

"I must ask you one thing Jodi."

Jodi nodded as Sara continued.

"Look after Gunner for me."

Jodi smiled and nodded as Sara walked towards the door but once she got there she realized she didn't have a clue where she was going.

"Jodi, do you know anything about San Antonio?"

"Not really. I usually just go to work, grocery store, a couple of malls, and go home but I know where Mark used to hang out at when he did stay at hotels and went to bars."

"He's probably at a hotel and if I can't catch him then he's definitely at a bar."

"Well the hotel he usually stays at is on 9th Avenue and Thacher. It's not too far from here. The bar is usually down the street from the hotel. I'm pretty sure you can manage on your own."

Sara nodded and had paused before stating one last statement.

"Thanks….for your kindness and I apologize for thinking you're a bad person."

Jodi nodded and waved Sara good bye as Sara got inside of her Hummer. Jodi closed and locked her door and went into her bedroom. He laid down in her bed and she fell asleep.

_**Okay I know it's kind of boring but every chapter can't be exciting because if it was then the story will be rushed. Well at least you guys know that Mark will be confronted soon. I'll update sometime over the holiday break. ~Myresa**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Since I updated my other stories, I decided to update this one. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Now, we left off with Sara trying to figure out how in the hell is she going to confront Mark about his lies and deceit. Well let's see how all this is going to play out shall we? ~Myresa**_

Sara was sitting in her hotel room thinking about her situation. Why did she start a relationship with Mark knowing that he was married? Why didn't she just say no? Why did she have two children by this man? Why did she quit college to be with this man? Why did she give perverting for this man? All these questions started with one word: why. It's Sara's fault that she's in this mess but the entire situation isn't her fault. Mark was the major role and she had to find her husband but before she did that she needed to talk to her little girls.

Sara pulled out her cell phone and dialed Trish's number. After the fourth ring, Trish picked up her phone. Sara heard animals in the background making some noise. Sara frowned as she applied pressure to her left ear so she can hear in her phone more.

"Hello Trish?"

"Hey Sara What's up?"

"Nothing I'm just checking on my girls."

"They're fine. Chasey is right next to me so I'll give her the phone first."

Sara said okay and she heard rattling in the background as Trish handed the phone to Chasey.

"Hi Mommy."

A tear slid down Sara's face and she wasn't expecting it. Sara knew deep down inside that confronting Mark about his deciet will cause the family to crumble. Sara maintained her composure and wiped the tear away. She didn't want Chasey to know that she was crying.

"Hey sweetie. How's it going?"

"Fine. We at the zoo right. Mommy, I touched a monkey today! He was really nice to me. The zookeeper let me give it a banana too!"

"That's great. I just called to hear your voice. Help Trish watched over Gracie okay? Give the phone back to Trish. Love you."

"Love you too. Here Godmommy."

Chasey handed the phone back to Trish and she ran with Gracie to see the elephants. Trish put the phone to her ear and spoke to Sara.

"How's everything in San Antonio?"

"Absolutely horrible. I found out a lot of stuff."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you now. I have to confront Mark first. Please watch over the girls. I'll call you when I'm headed back to Dallas. Love ya Trish."

"Love you too Sara. Be careful."

Sara pressed the end button on her phone and flipped it down. She got up and went to the bathroom to get a good look at herself. Sara didn't see a blonde with a great body that seems to have her life together. She saw a monster. If it wasn't for Sara being a home wrecker then she wouldn't be in this bathroom looking at herself. What's done is done and she can't take it back. She got a hold of herself and went out her hotel room.

Sara disarmed her truck and hopped in the driver. She turned the ignition on and pulled off while keeping Jodi's direction in her head. Cars that were behind Sara started blowing at her because she was driving under the speed limit but Sara didn't give a damn. She was a hotel called Crystals and decided to pull in the parking lot. She hopped out of her truck and locked as she went inside.

Sara had to admit that the place did look really good but she had to focus on Mark. She went up to the receptionist that was behind the front counter.

"Excuse me miss but have a Mark Calway checked in this hotel between last night and now?"

The woman pressed a few keys on her computer for a moment and Sara waited patiently. After a couple of seconds went by, the receptionist spoke to Sara.

"I'm sorry ma'am but there's no one here with that name. Hey, isn't Mark Calaway's stage name The Undertaker from WWE?"

"Yes…" Sara said with caution.

"I thought so. He may be here. There's a Glenn Jacobs here and if I recall correctly that's Kane…right?"

"Correct. Can you direct me to his room please."

The receptionist told Sara to take the elevator to the third floor and then go to Room 345. Sara took the elevator up to the third floor like she was told and headed to Room 345. Glenn turned a corner and ran right into Sara. Both of them stood in front of each other in silence. Glenn had a hunch as to why Sara was here. Sara folded her arms across her chest and her blood began to boil.

"Where' Mark?"

Glen didn't say anything. He just looked down and the red carpet to avoid Sara's eyes. Sara lifted up Glenn's head and asked the same question.

"Where's Mark Glenn? I know he's here."

"Ummmmm…." Glenn started to say as he scratched his head, trying to come up with the proper words to tell Sara where and what he's doing. Sara huffed in frustration.

"Spit it out already!"

"Okay okay… Mark's in the room."

"Room 345 with a slut he met?"

"Uhhhhhhh… yeah."

Sara didn't wait for an explanation from Glenn. She walked off and power walked her way to the room. Instead of knocking, she burst through he door and saw Jade naked in one of the beds. Sara slammed the door and locked it. She slowly approached Jade while Jade were pulling the covers and sheets over her naked body.

"Are you the woman that slept with my husband?"

"Who the hell are you?" Jade said in confusion and fear.

"I'm Sara, Mark's wife."

A door opened and Mark emerged from behind the door. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth and he stopped once he saw Sara standing in front of Jade. Sara slowly turned to the man that she thought was her husband. She went into her purse and threw the copies of the drug test in Mark's face.

"Those are the drug tests! Gunner and I visited Jodi an she told us everything. She wasn't in the wrong you were. I was too for falling in love with you!" Sara pulled and tugged at her wedding ring. Once she managed to get it off, she also threw it at Mark's face. "You can keep that. The girls are coming with me and I'm done with you Mark!"

Sara stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Mark went back to the bathroom and spat and rinsed his mouth out. He went back to the bedroom area and saw that Jade was putting her clothes back on. Everything happened so fast that Mark didn't get a chance to say anything to her. Jade stared at Marl for a coupe of moments before saying something to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. I'll deal with Sara when I get home. In the meantime, take me to your place so we can chill."

Mark gathered his things together while Jade just stood there looking at him. _What the hell did I get myself into with this man?_

_**I'm going to end it right there. Mark is a double asshole for not even caring that he got busted. Well I'm trying to make him the best asshole I can for the sake of this story lol. Tell me what you guys think. I will be updating Thursday afternoon or evening because Thursday is my last day for my college semester. ~Myresa**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay, we last left off with Mark getting busted by Sara and not even giving a damn. Well that's crazy but like I said, this Mark can't be a goody two shoes. Well hope you all love this story and enough with my rambling. Read the chapter and I'll update probably Saturday or Sunday because my last day of school was today. ~Myresa**_

Sara was banged on Jodi's door. When Jodi opened it, Sara just walked in, without saying a word to Jodi. Jodi frowned as Sara went to the back of her house to get Gunner. She closed the door and stood in the front of it with her arms crossed waiting on Sara and Gunner to emerge from the bedroom that Gunner was sleeping in. After a minute of waiting, Sara and Gunner finally emerged from the bedroom. Jodi stood in front of door, waiting on Sara to tell her something.

"You were right Jodi. Mark has been messing around and he didn't give a damn about getting busted."

"Mark is not the man everyone thinks he is…. I hope we'll keep in touch Sara."

"We will but first I have to go back to Dallas and check on my girls and get my mind right. Put your number in me and Gunner's phone and I'll call or text you sometime next week."

Jodi nodded and put her number in Sara's and Gunner's phone. After she did that, Jodi hugged Sara and Gunner tightly before they walked out the door. Jodi yelled after Gunner before he left her eyesight.

"Hey Gunner, I hope we can have a bond together."

"We will…mom"

Jodi's face lit up as Gunner smiled at her and walked away with Sara. Jodi closed her door and cheesed like a four year old kid at the fact that her son called her mom after all these years. She went to her living room and turned on her television and watched Oprah.

* * *

Mark walked inside of Jade's house. He observed it while she went in the kitchen to make some water. He noticed it was a 32 inc flat screen in the living room with a black living room set. She shifted his eyes to the kitchen. The kitchen floor had black and white checkered boards. Her counter area was small but it also had a little bar area for people to sit and eat in the kitchen. He noticed that the hallway was small, narrow, and nothing surprising. Jade came back with two glasses of water and she handed one to Mark. Mark nodded and went in the small living room area and sat down. He noticed the Comcast cable box sitting underneath the flat screen. He turned the television on and flicked through the channels while he sipped his water.

Jade was a little taken back as to how Mark just got so comfortable. She sat next to him and sipped on her without making eye contact with Mark. Mark finished his water and put the glass on the glass covered table. He wrapped his right arm around Jade's waist and brung her petite body closer to him. Jade glanced at him while Mark continued to stare at the television but he knew that Jade was looking at him.

"Go get into some comfortable clothes and a condom."

Jade felt her body moving away from the couch. She walked in her small bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt and spongebob pajama pants. She went into her small bathroom that was attached to her room and changed. When she came out, Jade looked inside her nightstand and grabbed a box of condoms that haven't been opened yet. She checked the expiration date on them and closed the nightstand drawer. As she slowly walked back to the living room, she thought about what her parents were saying about her in heaven. _Okay, no strings attached Jade. Just be a...whore and deal with this man. _

Jade cringed at the word whore as she finally got in the living room and sat down next to Mark. Apparently, sitting next to him wasn't satisfying enough because Mark pulled Jade on his lap. It made her a bit uncomfortable but she got over it quickly because she didn't want Mark noticing it.

"Look at me."

Jade cautiously looked at Mark with a hint of fear in her eyes. Mark brung her face to his and kissed her. At first she tried to fight back but the touch of his lips made her remember how much of a good kisser Mark really is. Mark parted his lips from Jade's and commanded her to stand up. Jade did what she was told and waited for Mark to give her further instructions. Mark got up from his seat and started to undo his belt.

"You will listen to me at all times. If you don't then you'll suffer. I'm into deep kinky sex. What I mean by that is I like to be in control and dominant cause that's something I never experienced with Sara so you're going to do what she didn't."

Jade nodded with fear.

"I'll go easy on you since it's your first time. Pull those Songebobs down and get on all fours."

Jade pulled her pants down without any questions. She assumed that Mark wanted her underwear down so she pulled them down also. She got on all fours on her carpet and waited for Mark's craziness. Mark wrapped the belt on his hand before slamming it on Jade's ass. She cringed in pain as the pain hit her like a baseball bat. She got herself together and let Mark take another swing at her ass. A tear accdidentally came out as Mark continued to beat her with his belt. After 20 swats of the belt, Jade was crying like a three year old. Mark yanked her body up from the floor and placed her on his lap. The tears was still cascading down her cheek like a waterfall. Mark wiped them away as she sniffed her snot back in her nose.

"Okay, I lied. I went hard on you cause you spreaded your legs within the 12 hours I knew you. That's whorish. Don't make it into a habit. You only have sex with me and me only. Anyone else will cause you a worse beaten. Do I make myself clear?" Mark scolded like a caring father.

Jade simply nodded her head without answering because she felt that it was a rhetorical question. Mark told her to go to her room and Jade did just that. The heat from her ass made it very uncomfortable to lay down. Mark came into the bedroom and made Jade get naked. Once she got her clothes off, she laid back down. Mark laid next to her with no clothes on also. He pulled Jade closer to him. Cuddling wasnt his thing but he knew that's what women needed.

"If you will just follow me then you won't get hurt."

"I know." Jade managed to say. "but I'm a little terrified of you."

"Don't be. If you play your role correctly, then it's a possibility that I'll do this full time with you instead of Sara."

Jade was shocked. "You still going back to your wife?"

"Are you fucking crazy? Of course I am. Although I'm fucking you, Sara IS my wife and she has my children. She has a higher 'position' than you do."

_Higher position huh? Well see about that Mark. _Jade rolled over and went to sleep, thinking about how can she work her way up to the top of the food chain.

**_I'm going to end it right there. As I stated before, I'm done with school up until January 18, 2011 however I'll be purchasing my books soon to get a head start on things especially in my African American history class but I promise I'll update sometime next week. ~Myresa_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Okay, we last left off with Mark controlling Jade and basically telling her that she can kiss his ass because he's doing anything that he wants to do. I can't really explain why this story is called Devil Maiden cause I think I will give up the entire story. I'll try to think of something by the time I'm done with this chapter. Anyways, please review and all reviews are welcomed. ~Myresa_**

Jade tossed and turned in her bed all night. She had a queen size bed but she wasn't used to sharing it with a giant. When she finally got comfortable, she finally drifted off to sleep but that was short lived. Jade woke up to a burnt smell. She wiped the crust away from her eyes and let them adjust to the morning sun. She hopped out her bed and ran down the steps as fast as she could. She saw Mark in the living room in front of the fireplace. Her eyes grew wide as she saw her yellow tank top go inside of the fire and went up into flames. Jade ran up to Mark and tried to grab the rest of her clothes but Mark pushed her back.

"Mark the fuck are you doing!"

"Getting rid of these hideous clothes."

"Those are my walk-around-in-the-house clothes!"

"Not anymore. You are to walk around naked unless you are on your period. You have permission to wear underwear."

Jade wanted to kill this giant. He takes over her life and now he's in front of her fireplace and burning her clothes. She stomped back upstairs like a little kids and went back to her room She hopped in the shower, thinking about what the hell she gotten herself into. If she knew a girl that wanted to fuck The Undertaker's brains out she would definitely tell them not to. This guy wasn't a celebrity, he was a fucking prick that got everything that he wanted by brute force. She vigorously washed her body up and stepped out the shower. She grabbed her towel and dried her petite body up. Once she was done, she walked back to her bedroom and saw some clothes on her bed. It was a red halter top that showed her stomach and some low cut jeans.

She looked up at Mark and saw that he stood next to the bed with his arms folded. She didn't say anything to him. She went to her dresser and grabbed some lotion. She began to lotion her body up while Mark stood in amazement. He admired Jade's body. He felt his member getting hard to the point where it began to hurt. He massaged it a little and came to the conclusion that rubbing it wasn't going to cut it. He slowly walked over to Jade and pushed her down on the bed. Jade pushed her body back up and frowned at Mark.

"Mark, what the hell are you doing!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mark raised his hand in an attempt to hit Jade but she flinched up and he decided not to hit her. Mark spread her legs and pulled down his pants. _Is he going to rape me! _Jade began to panic. She didn't know what to do. All she saw was an extremely large dick that was super hard and it was ready to penetrate her. She began to weep as Mark rubbed his head against her clitoris.

"Mark please! Don't do this!"

Mark simply covered her mouth with his giant hand he pushed his member inside of Jade causing her to scream in pain. The screams got worse as Mark continued to roughly go in and out of Jade. Mark's concentration was off because Jade kept screaming. He tried to tolerate it but he couldn't deal with it anymore. He removed his hand and the screams were louder.

"Shut up!" Mark roared at her. "I can't concentrate with you screaming like that! If you just shut up and let me do what I got to do then this process will do a little faster!"

Jade closed her mouth and let Mark have his way. The constant plunging inside made her vagina get soar. It felt like it was bleeding inside. She silently tried as Mark continued to enjoy himself. He growled as he rubbed his member on Jade's G-spot. Usually, that spot supposed to give Jade pleasure but instead it gave her pain. The more Mark got excited the harder he would thrust inside of her.

She knew Mark was on the verge of cumming because his pace got faster. His growls became more louder. He grabbed Jade's hips to have more control and began pounding inside of Jade. Jade cringed at the pain but dare not to shout. Mark pulled out of Jade and began to jack himself off. White creaming like fluids came out of Mark's member but he didn't dare let any of his sperm penetrate Jade.

Once he was done releasing himself, he went into the bathroom and cleaned himself off. Jade hurriedly got up from the bed and cleaned herself up with her drying off towel. She quickly put on her clothes and once she was done she sat on the bed. She looked at Mark slightly and saw that he was grinning. She put her head down in disgust.

Mark went sat next to her and held Jade in his arms. He ran his fingers through Jade's hair. Jade flinched at Mark's touch. It used to be sweet and now it's dangerous. Mark sighed and looked at Jade. "I'm sorry I was such an animal. Sometimes I just lose control." Jade continued to stare at the giant. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _It's obvious that this man is loony as fuck! _

"We're going shopping for some household items and for your new wardrobe."_  
_

Jade quickly regretted getting involved with this man and she had to do the only thing she thought she could do. She had to shot this man dead in his temple when he's sleeping at night._

* * *

_Sara was crying extremely hard on Trish's patio. She left San Antonio last night and spent the night over Trish's house. The girls left with Gunner because Sara asked him to take them somewhere so she could talk to Trish in private. Trish handed some tissue to Sara and Sara blew her nose on it. Once Sara stopped shedding tears, Trish finally asked some questions to help understand the situation.

"So what happened?"

"Gunner and I left town to find Jodi. Mark had us thinking that Jodi was the bad person by saying she abandoned Gunner for drugs but come to find out it was Mark who was doing the dirt. Come to find out he set Jodi's house on fire and stole Gunner one night. I confronted him about it the information and he had some whore he met on the road with him in his hotel room."

Sara sniffed and wiped away the snot that was hanging from her nose. Trish patted her best friend on the shoulder. "It's okay Sara but now you have to get even by being a lady in this situation."

Sara had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You have to pretend that this isn't bothering you." Sara was even more confused and her face showed it. Trish continued to explain. "You have to act like his wife even though you're hurting. Mark will think everything is fine. When the time is right then that's when you'll jump up and leave. Pretend he's still your king. Hell, you can have a man on the side if you want to. Actually, that's even better so that way you'll have somebody to go to once you leave Mark. Play the same same games he's playing on you but in the more classier way. This would make you... a devil maiden."

Sara laughed at the nickname Trish came up with but it's true. "Ya know Trish, if people would hear you say this they would think you're crazy."

"Probably so but it'll pay off. There will be times where you think it'll take forever but in the long run, it's worth it. Go home and get yourself together. Text or call me to keep in touch."

Sara nodded and got up from her seat. "Are you sure this will work?" Sara asked nervously.

"If you do what your supposed to do then yeah. Remember, you're the wife so you get way more perks than the whore."

Sara nodded and felt a little better as Trish escorted her to the door.

**_I'm going to end the chapter right there because I have another story to update. Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, read something else lol! ~Myresa_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Okay, we left off with Mark pretty much saying 'Fuck you Jade. I don't like your clothes so I'm burning them.' Sara was at Trish house asking for advice and that's pretty much it. Well this chapter may be long but then again maybe not. I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Also, I won't update until January 1, 2011. That's_ _my gift to you guys. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter._**

Gunner's day at school was nothing but pure hell. All he could think about was the lies his father had projected in his mind. He really didn't talk to his best friend. Gunner was so out of it at school that he got up in the middle of the class and walked out. He went to the student parking lot and got in his car. He sped until he reached the garage at his home. He slammed the door as he got out and went into his home. He saw Sara making a fruit salad for later on. He plopped on chair that was on the counter and continued to sulk. Sara looked at her step son before speaking to him.

"Had a shitty day at school?"

Gunner nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't get my father's lies out of my head."

Sara strudded. "Perhaps you need to get your father out of your mind. Your father was extremely mean to us but that doesn't mean life stops."

Gunner sighed. "I know. I just wished my dad didn't lie so much. So... what about the marriage?"

Sara cringed at the word 'marriage'. It made her sick to her stomach that she was married to an idiot. "That's not a burden for you. I'll deal with your father accordingly."

Gunner's eyes widened. "You're not going to do the same thing are you Sara?"

"Of course not! I will get my revenge on your father but in a classier way. The best revenge you can have on somebody is proving them wrong. Alway remember that."

Gunner nodded and Sara went over to the coffee table in the living room and grabbed her truck keys.

"I'm leaving to go get the girls. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Until then, maybe you should call your father about your graduation that's coming up."

Sara walked out the door and Gunner reached in his pocket for his cell phone. He dialed 10 digits and he waited for someone to pick up on the other end. After the fourth ring, the person finally picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said

"Hey Jodi... I mean Mom."

Jodi smiled on the other end of the phone. "Hey Gunner how's it going?"

"Great. I was calling to ask you did you want to come to my graduation next week?

Jodi was more than excited that Gunner had ask her to come to his commencement. "Sure! I'd love that."

"Great. Well It's Wednesday to be exact so when your in town let me know so I can give you the address to my home."

"Sure no problem. Well... I'll talk to you later. I have a house to show. Love you son."

Gunner hesitated. "Love you too Mom."

They both hung the phone up. Gunner felt better now that he invited his mom to his graduation. He went in his room, closed the door, and grabbed his PSP and began to play it.

* * *

Mark and Jade was in a clothing store shopping for Jade's new wardrobe. Every time Mark would put something in the cart, Jade would turn her nose. Most of the clothes that Mark put in was revealing. Don't get Jade wrong, she loved her body but she didn't love putting her entire business out there plastered for the world to see. She sighed softly without Mark hearing her. She wished she wasn't involved with this man but she was. Jade and Mark went up to the counter and paid for the slutty clothes that Mark had picked out. Once they were paid for, they left and got into the car that Mark had rented.

The drive back to Jade's apartment was silent. Mark glanced at Jade every now and then to see her facial expressions. He noticed that her arms were folded and she was as close to the window her body would allow. He pulled up in the driveway and grabbed the clothes that were in the back seat. Jade inserted her key in the door and let Mark walk in first and she followed behind him. Mark went upstairs and threw the new clothes on the bed. Jade came in the room right behind Mark and sat down on the bed.

"Get up." Mark said in a commanding voice.

Jade did what she was told. Mark got in her face and pointed his index finger in Jade's face like she was being scolded by her father.

"I want dinner on the table every night by 8: 00p.m. If it's not on the table by that time, then it's your ass. Since we did a little shopping I'm going to let you pass today and order a pizza tonight. When you cook, you are to cook in nude. I love to fuck so I'm going to get us some toys but you're only allowed to use it when I'm around. Do I make myself clear?"

Although she didn't want to, Jade nodded. "Yeah."

Mark frowned. "From now on you'll address me as Daddy or King Mark. Choose your dose of medicine."

Jade wanted to take a knife a slit his throat. "...Yes Daddy."

"That's better. Now go downstairs and find us a pizza menu." Mark said in a commanding voice.

Jade went downstairs and looked on top of the fridge for a pizza menu in a box where she keeps all of her menus. After three minutes of rumbling through the box, Jade finally came across a pizza menu. She called and order it and was told it would be ready soon. She went back upstairs and sat down on her bed. She glanced at Mark, who was watching the football game.

"The man said it would be ready soon."

"Okay" Mark said, not taking his eyes off the tv.

A couple of minutes went by as silence continued to feel the room. Jade heard the buzzer ring so she got up from her bed and buzzed the pizza guy up to the room. She grabbed the money from the counter and gave it to the guy . The guy left and Jade took the pizza upstairs to her room. When she walked in, she saw Mark clothes on the floor and was lying in her bed naked.

"The rule still stands about being naked. So, get naked and come lay next to me."

Jade huffed and put the pizza on the bed before stripping naked. Once her clothes were fully off, she climbed into bed and laid next to Mark as the both of them watch the football game.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay, last year (literally), we left off with Mark demanding Jade to address him as Daddy or King Mark. King Mark was too over the top so I made her pick Daddy. Also, Gunner called Jodi, telling her about his graduation that's next week and Sara leaving to pick the girls up and that's pretty much it. I apologize for not updating. I had a little rough patch in my relationship so I shifted all of my focus on that and I'm to announce it's been resolved and we're both happy. Another reason why I didn't update was because of pure laziness. It's getting close for me to attend college again so I'm enjoying every minute of my vacation. Anyways, enough rambling, enjoy the chapter._**

Sara and Trish was back in San Antonio, at a bar, blowing off some steam. Sara left the girls with Gunner for some much needed time to herself. The infidelity that Mark did had shaken Sara's mentality. She needed to have a girl's night out with her best friend to keep her mind off of Mark and it was going along nicely. She had two beers and had a little buzz going on but she wasn't drunk. Trish had the same amount of beer and she was also buzzing.

The DJ was playing a mixture of Pitbull, Mike Posner, and Beyonce. Sara was afraid that she would fall on the dance floor so she danced in the chair a little. The music wasn't playing so loudly which was a plus. They didn't have to yell at one another to have a conversation. A pair of arms wrapped around Sara and Sara hugged them back. Jodi sat in between Trish and Sara.

"Trish, this is Jodi." Sara said as she took a sip of beer.

"Oh So you were the woman that exposed Mark for the bastard that he is. Thanks you."

Jodi laughed as Trish lightly patted her on the shoulder. Sara waved for the bartender and bought a beer for Jodi. Jodi thanked Sara and toasted before opening it. She took a sip and placed it on the napkin the bartender provided.

"Gunner invited me to his graduation yesterday."

Sara replied. "Great. It's good you two are reconnecting again."

Trish nodded in agreement. "I agree. At first, I thought it was your fault but it wasn't."

Jodi replied. "It was in a way. I shouldn't tried harder but overall it wasn't."

Sara took another sip of her beer before replying. "I thought we were her to blow some steam off and forgetting about our problems. Let's dance!"

The three women took their beer with them as they made their way to the dance floor. The men were mesmerized by by the moves the three women were showing. Sara drank the rest of her beer and she began to feel the music running through her veins. After 45 minutes of non stop dancing, Sara finally sat down while the other women continued to dance and got attention from drooling men. She smiled and ordered another beer. When she was about half way through her beer, a large figure sat next to her.

"Hey Sara."

Sara turned to see Glen and she smiled at him. "Hey Glen. What's happening?"

Glen replied. "Noting much. Just getting a couple of beers then I'm out. Looks like you're doing great."

Sara nodded. "Yeah. Mark is an asshole but I got to get over it right?"

Glen nodded. "Right."

Glen continued to have his beer with Sara while talking and laughing with her. After he drunk his first beer, he was more interested in what Sara was saying. He hated when women rambled when he had a buzz but for some odd reason he didn't mind it coming from Sara. He waved for the bartender to come to him and Sara and he ordered both of them a beer. The pressure came shot out the beer bottles as Sara and Glen toasted to one another and continued to talk. After the first sip of another beer, Sara placed it down and looked at Glen.

"Hey Glen you wanna dance?"

Glen chocked on his beer a little before putting it down on the counter. "You think that'll be appropriate?"

Sara frowned a little. "I know you're not talking about Mark! Look, what, what Mark don't know won't hurt him. Besides. it's not like I'm going to take you home with me." Sara said before taking another sip of her beer and placed it back down on the counter. "Now let's dance!"

Sara didn't wait for a reply. She just grabbed Glen's arm and forced him to the dance floor. It took a minute for Glen to get the rhythm. He wasn't really the dancing type. Sara got closer to Glen to help him out with his dancing. They both grooved with one another as they ignored everyone that was on the dance floor. The bartender that was behind the counter just got done serving another customer. The bald guy she just served a beer was handsome to the bartender.

She glanced over the heads on the dance floor to see if she could see him.

"Jade!" Jade jumped and turned to her manager. "If you can look at random men on the dance floor you can explain to me why you haven't been to work?"

Jade sighed. What was she supposed to say? hat she had a one night stand with a celebrity that has no interest in her what so ever but to make her life nothing but pure hell? She sighed again before responding to her manager.

"Sorry Rog. I had a... rough patch in my life that still needs to be resolved. I'll make up for it I promise."

"You damn right you'll make it up. Look, you're the on girl in this club that keeps customers in here. Work on your personal life and your job at the same time okay?"

Jade nodded and smiled. The words were kind and she havent heard them kind words in a minute. "Thanks Rog. Usually, I don't come to work on Fridays but I will. Just to make it up to you."

"Okay see you tomorrow night then."

Rog walked away and Jade grabbed a glass and startd to wipe it as she occassionaly started at Saea and Glenn. _That's Mark's wife. Shouldn't she be crying over her husband or something?_ Jade didn't understand why Sara was here partying her ass off with Mark's best friend instead of being home crying her eyes out. She shifted her focus back to the glass and decided not to worry about it, however, when she returned home the giant, she will tell Mark what she saw.

**_Okay, sorry I haven't updated ladies and gents. I started school and this semester is a little tougher than last. I have homework to do everyday and by the time I'm done wih that, I don't want to do anything else that deals with typing. All I can promise that I will TRY to update once every week like I did las semester. Anyways, hope you all liked it. ~Myresa_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for the two month delay everyone. School is really killing me this semester so I've been focusing on that lately. Again, I'm sorry for the delay but the good thing is that I have four more weeks of this and I'm done so yay… I guess. Anyways, I'm back and sorry if the chapter may seem a little short. Please enjoy the chapter and again I'm sorry for the two month delay. ~Myresa**_

Jade huffed as she turned the engine off on her car. She opened and closed her door and locked it as she was walking towards the front door of her apartment. She really didn't feel like dealing with Mark but maybe if she tells Mark that his wife was seen with another man will make Mark lighten up a bit on Jade. She smiled as she thought about Mark's reaction to Sara's infidelity. Jade opened the door and went inside. The living room TV wasn't on so Jade assumed that Mark was in the bedroom. She closed and locked the door and went into the small dining room to put her things on the table.

She went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and twisted it open as she walked towards the bedroom. When Jade went in she saw Mark laying on the bed flicking through channels on the TV.

"Hi" Jade said gloomily as she plopped on the bed next to Mark.

"What did I tell you to acknowledge me as?" Mark growled but still had his eyes locked on the TV.

"Hi Daddy."

"That's better. How was work?"

Jade was surprised that Mark asked her how her day went at work. "It was fine but I have something to tell you."

"What?" Mark still had his eyes glued to the TV.

"I saw Sara with your best friend."

Mark stopped flicking the channels and snapped his head in Jade's direction.

"What do you mean you saw Sara and Glen together?"

"When I was cleaning up some glasses I happened to look up and saw Sara dancing with your best friend on the dance floor. I was going to call you but my manager said I have to take care of personal business after my shift."

Jade decided to throw in the last part just to make sure that Mark would get off her case for a while. Mark got up from his bed and grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand. He hit a few buttons before dialing Sara's number. Mark called five times and after the fifth time he decided to leave an angry voice mail on Sara's phone.

"You know who this is. You better call me back within an hour cause if you don't you're going to have to answer to me!"

Mark slammed the phone down on the nightstand and stared at the TV in apparent rage. Jade just sat there and stared at him. She understood why Mark was angry but she honestly didn't expect him to get THIS mad. Jade cleared her throat before speaking to Mark.

"I thought you didn't care what Sara did."

"I don't but she can't do anything with Glen. She's my wife and she's going to bow down to me just like you're doing." Mark shifted his head from the TV to her. He looked at her body up and down and saw that something was not right what the picture that was in front of him.

"Why are your clothes still on? Strip and come back next to me."

Jade should've kept her damn mouth shut. She rolled her eyes and started to take her clothes off in front of Mark.  
****

Sara smiled at the voice mail that Mark left her. She already knew what it was about. Sara saw Mark's little whore working at the bar that she and Glen were at and apparently she told her what she had seen. Trish was right. Mark may be doing stupid shit on the road but his stupidity gave her ammunition. Sara grabbed her cell phone and dialed Glen's number after the third ring he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Glen. It's me Sara."

"Hey Sara. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I wanted to know would you like to go to a movie or something tomorrow night if you don't have to work."

"I do have to work but I think I can squeeze you in."

Sara laughed. "Okay then I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You sure will. Hey Sara, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"Don't you think it's wrong for you to do this? I mean I am your husband's best friend."

"Fuck Mark and his feelings. Besides it's not like we're sleeping together so what's the harm in it? Do you feel bed?"

"Honestly…. No. Mark doesn't realize what a good woman you are Sara."

Sara sighed. "That's true but he'll reap what he sow Anyways' I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye."

"Bye."

Sara hanged up the phone and smiled as she placed it on her bed. All Sara wants to do is make Mark angry. She's not trying to form a relationship with Glen and she's pretty sure Glen knows that. She got up and went into the living room to see Gunner, Chasey, and Gracie playing the Wii.

"Mommy, you want to play the Wii?" Gracie said happily.

"Sure. I'll play."

The girls leaped for joy as Gunner connected a controller for Sara ad the four of them started to play the game like a regular family.

_**It's kind of boring but I'm not trying to rush this story for character deleopment reasons. Anyways, I hope you all love it and I will try to update sometime next week. ~Myresa**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Like I promised Ainat, I'm back with another chapter. I want to apologize for the 4 month delay with this story but I had a serious case of writer's block but I think I got it together now. I'm here to stay people! Thanks to MickTaker Devotee and Ainat for the reviews.**

**Ainat: Mark regretting anything is slim to none at this point and I have to agree with you, Mark is a jerk!**

**MickTaker Devotee: The last part with Sara and the kids playing the Wii system was a nice touch if I do say so myself. :) Oh yeah, sorry I dipped out on you in Cafe World, but I did find a new game called Gourmet Ranch. The food doesn't spoil as fast as Cafe World does. I'll send you a request if you're interested or you can send me one.**

**Again, sorry for the delay and here's the next chapter.**

Mark was in Jade's room, calling Sara's cell number for the up-tenth time. Once again, he received that annoying computer voice saying please leave a message at the tone. Mark frowned as he slammed the phone shut and threw it on the bed. How dare Sara not answer his phone calls? She must've forgotten that he brings in the income. Without him, Sara wouldn't have the lavish lifestyle that she had now. Not mention the thought of her and Glenn having a good time together made his blood boil even more.

Mark quickly picked up his phone and dialed Glenn's number. Just like Sara's phone, Glenn phone eventually went to voicemail. Mark left a few words a two before slamming his phone shut and once again he threw it on the bed. He looked around the bedroom and realized that Jade was nowhere in sight.

"Jade!"

Mark's voice bellowed through the apartment as Jade appeared in front of the door way with a plate full of food. Mark saw that Jade cooked him some eggs bacon sausage and pancakes. Jade walked up to him and handed him the plate.

"You called?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"Nothing." Mark replied as he sat on the bed and started to eat his breakfast. Jade slightly rolled her eyes as she went to her dresser drawer and grabbed some clothes and went to her small bathroom for a quick shower. When Jade came out of the shower, Mark was finished with his food and he had his cell phone to his ear. Jade went over and took Mark's empty plate to the kitchen while Mark continued to dial Sara's number. Feed up with Sara and her bullshit, Mark got up and went to Jade's closet and started packing the little clothes that he brought on the road.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked with a slight frown on her face.

"We're going back to my house." Mark stated as he continued to pack his things in the black little dufflebag he brought with him.

"We?"

"Yes we. Do you have to work tonight?"

"No."

"Then it shouldn't be a reason as to why you can't come with. Pack some things just in case we stay at a hotel or something."

Jade didn't bother arguing with the green eyed giant. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a couple of t shirts and pairs of old jeans. She threw them in dufflebag and went to the bathroom to get a few hygiene products and put them in her bag. Jade pulled out a bit more clothes just in case something happened to the ones tat she had already packed.

"Make sure you pack something sexy." Mark said, glancing at what Jade was putting in her bag.

Jade didn't respond but did go into her other dresser so Mark could stay off her case for the day. She really didn't feel like hearing Mark;s bullshit. It's bad enough that she has to hear him holler about Sara and Glenn, though Jade did hoped that Mark won't get ugly if he returns home to something he doesn't want to see. Once Mark and Jade had their things packed, they left Jade's apartment and hopped into Mark's rental truck and made his way to Dallas.

Sara was at Trish's house sipping on some wine. Sara just briefed Trish about the movie outing she had with Glenn, though, she kept getting interrupted by her phone constantly ringing. Mark kept calling her every five minutes but Sara could care less. What Sara was doing wasn't making her any better and she knew it but in order to get pass this hole in her heart she has to do things that made her happy. The first step was giving Mark some papers and these papers would make Mark go berserk but Sara didn't give a damn.

Sara went into details about how Glenn actually stayed up and watched the chick flick with him. They went to go see Jumping the Broom and most men wouldn't even attend the movie let alone stay up but not Glenn. He was interested in the plot and him and Sara had made a deal; If they went to go see Jumping the Broom then Glenn got to pick the restaurant. Glenn had picked some Greek restaurant that Sara couldn't pronounce but the important thing t her was the food and it was good.

Trish squealed like a little girl as Sara told her about how Glenn was a complete gentleman and leaded her his jacket when he got cold. Sara thought it was thoughtful but wasn't making a big deal like Trish was doing.

"So, how do you think the kids will take it?" Trish asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Sara took another sip of her wine before responding. "Take what? Glenn and I just went on a friendly outing."

Trish rolled her eyes. "That may be true but if you continue to hand out with him, you're going to fall for him. It's human nature."

Sara nodded. "Yeah you're probably right but I'm not trying to fall in love all over again. I danced to Mark's music for several years and this is how he do me."

"True but remember, everything you're doing is making you cope with the situation. So, what's the next step?" Trish asked as she took another sip of her wine.

Sara replayed the thought in her mind before responding and taking another sip of her wine. "Well, since I've been avoiding his phone calls, I wouldn't be surprised if just pops up so I'm going to have to leave the kids with you for a couple of hours, if you don't mind."

"You know I don't mind. That's what godmothers are for."

Sara smiled a little before continuing to speak. "When he shows up I'm going to be a woman about it and serve him divorce papers."

Trish nearly choked on her wine. She got herself together before looking at Sara in dismay. "A divorce! I thought this was a blow over plan not something that would lead to a divorce."

"Trish, let's be serious here. I mean, he sleeps around on me and try to give this Jade chick on the side while I'm at home taking care of his children, oh I don't think so. Mark have to realize that he has to dance to my music now."

Trish nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree with you more."

"Sara finished off the rest of her wine before speaking to Trish. "Well, I gotta go. Tell Gracie and Chasey that mommy loves them and I'll be back."

Trish nodded as she walked Sara to her truck. Once Sara pulled off, Trish went back in the house and poured herself another glass of wine. She prayed that everything would okay but not for Sara's sake; for Mark's sake."

Mark's tires screeched on the ground as he pulled into the driveway. He told Jade to stay put in the truck as he resolved the issues with his wife. Jade didn't argue back as she simply nodded. Mark got out of the truck and his eyes were instantly filled with rage. He saw several trash bags in front of the house along with his valuable possessions. He saw several of his shoes on the ground along with his important paperwork. Mark trotted to the front door and rammed his body into the door until the door fell off the hinges.

Mark looked around the house and saw that Sara was nowhere in sight. He made his way upstairs and into his bedroom and saw Sara sitting on their bed reading a magazine and sipping a glass of wine. Was this bitch crazy? She throws his stuff in front of their house and now she's in their bed sipping red wine and reading a magazine as if she did nothing wrong.

"I expected you to be here earlier than later. I guess you're still trying to control that Jade chick." Sara stated sarcastically as she continued to read her magazine.

"Sara don't play games with me! What the fuck are you doing fucking around with Glenn!"

"As far as I'm concerned, this marriage is over so you don't have a right to barge into her like you're God himself."

Mark eyes widened at Sara's words. A divorce! Sara placed her magazine and red wine on the nightstand that was next to her bed and got up. Sara had on a tank top that showed her beautifully pierced belly button with some blue jeans that were ripped everywhere. Sara made sure she wore the outfit, considering the fact that it was Mark's favorite combination. She opened and closed the nightstand and handed Mark the divorce papers.

Mark stared at the papers before taking them out of Sara's hand. Once he had them in his hands, he looked up at Sara.

"How are you going to pay for the divorce with no money?"

"With my good looks." Sara replied sarcastically. "But if you must know, I'm using Glenn's money."

Mark's eyes were replaced with rage. "Are you fucking Glenn!"

"Like I state before, you no longer have the right to say or ask anything to me about what I do. If everything goes well then I won't be Mrs. Calaway any more in 30 days."

"So you think you can serve me divorce papers and get away with this!" Mark said, as his voice continued to rise.

"Uh... yeah pretty much. You don't have a choice but to accept it! You're the one that caused this so now you deal with it! The court will contact you soon about our court date see you then." Sara said, smiling evilly at Mark and sat back down on the bed.

"What are you going to tell the kids?"

"The truth. Daddy left mommy and he's not staying here anymore."

"You're one twisted bitch!" Mark spat.

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. Did he just call he a bitch? "I'm the twisted but I haven't slept with no one since began dating.. I haven't thought about doing anything with anyone because you were my husband but it doesn't matter anymore. The past is dead and so is this marriage!"

Mark opened his mouth to speak but he quickly closed it. For once in his life he was lost for words. Without looking at Sara, Mark turned around and walked out the bedroom and out the house. He stopped walking and turned around to face Sara, who followed him out the bedroom.

"I'll have that fixed." Mark sated as he looked at the damage he did to the door.

Sara simply nodded as she took a glance at Jade. Both women starred each other down but Sara didn't stare at her in anger; it was in disappointment. Jade was so low that she would sleep with a married man to get her way. She slightly smiled, shaking her head thinking that Jade is Mark's new victim as he pulled out of the driveway.

Mark pulled into a hotel. He was exhausted from the day. It may sound crazy but Mark wanted Jade and Sara. He wanted Sara because she was the mother of his children not to mention that she was a woman and Jade a lot of growing up to do but the problem with Sara is that she won't submit and that's a serious problem. With Jade, he could have any way he want her without hearing too much lip from here. Jade was a sex toy and that's all she is. Nothing less and damn sure nothing more.

Mark hopped out of his rental and slammed the door behind him. Jade rolled her eyes as she realized that Mark was going to take her anger out on her tonight. She unbuckled her seat belt and followed Mark. They went into the lobby area of the hotel and went to the front desk to check in. Once they received their room key, they went to the third floor and went inside of their room. Mark threw his bag in the corner while Jade sat hers next to the bed. Mark plopped down on the bed and Jade sat next to him. Maybe if she would butter Mark up then she wouldn't feel his wrath.

"Ya know, maybe this is a sign saying that you need to move on."

Mark looked at her as if he was saying continue without speaking words. "I mean who knows what she did while you was on the road. She's just trying to victim here."

Mark sighed. "I know for a fact that Sara didn't cheat on me while I was on the road. She's been faithful to me this entire time."

Jade frowned. What the hell s wrong with him? It almost sounds like Mark is regretful for his actions. "Mark, I know for a fact that you're not regretting your actions. You don't need Sara!"

Jade didn't know why but she was starting to feel angry. Mark turned his attention completely to her. "I mean, you can never be truly happy with Sara. She can't handle the type of man you are like I can." Jade purred in his ear.

Mark smiled seductively at Jade as he pressed his lips against Jade's. He pulled away and saw the glow in her eyes.

"With a little more training you could do." Mark finally said.

"You can start by what you like in the sheets. I need more of a description."

Jade smiled slyly at Mark as Mark got on top of her. Mark began to do what he do best and that was having sex. Jade was moaning in happiness but not because of the pleasure that Mark sent through her body but it was because she was going to have Mark wrapped around her little finger and when the time is right, she will strike.

**Okay, I hope this was good. Until next time readers...**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back with another chapter update. Big thanks to Ainat for the review.**

**Ainat: Mark is an asshole and an idiot but things are about to get worse as the story progress.**

**WARNING: This chapter may be upsetting to some. Also, I don't know if there is a such thing as Dallas Community College. You have been warned.**

**30 days Later**

Sara was sitting next to her lawyer, who was shuffling papers that were in front of him. Sara glanced over to Mark, who was whispering something in his lawyer's ear. The judge's voice caused Sara to jump.

"Are there any new evidence from the plaintiff?"

Sara's lawyer stood up. "Yes Your Honor. My client has decided that she doesn't want anything from the defendant."

Mark shot a confused stare at Sara. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He expected Sara to suck him dry. Sara smiled at the judge and stood up from her chair.

"Your Honor, as long as the defendant pays for my lawyer fees and the divorce itself, he can keep every penny."

"Are you sure?" The judge asked.

Sara nodded. "Okay, Mr Calaway will pay for Mrs. Calaway's lawyer fees and the divorce itself. Court is adjourned."

The judge pounded his gavel on the stand and told his bailiff to call the next case. Sara smiled happily and walked out of the court room and thanked her lawyer for all his help. Sara spotted Mark in the hallway already.

"What happened in there?" Mark asked.

"I don't want anything from you but be a father to your children. I'll see you tomorrow at Gunner's graduation." Sara said, cutting the conversation short and walked off.

"Oh and by the way," Sara said as she turned around. "Jodi will be there so act like you got some sense."

Sara saw the glare that was on Mark's face before she turned around again and walked out of the court house. She walked down the stairs and spotted Glenn standing in front of his car. Sara smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Glenn opened the door for her and she happily got inside. Glenn walked over to the driver side, turned the car on, and slowly drove away from the court house.

"So how did everything go?" Glenn asked.

"Okay. Mark is paying for the divorce itself and my lawyer. I didn't win a dime because I didn't want a dime. I can raise the children on my own without his money."

Glenn nodded. "I figured that much. So, what are you going to do now?"

"First thing Thursday morning I'm going to DCC to speak with a counselor about summer classes."

Glenn arched an eyebrow as he made a turn. "DCC? As in Dallas Community College?"

Sara nodded. "Yep. That's the one. I attended when I was younger but once I met and married Mark I became a housewife. I don't think I had that much longer to go."

"What was you going for?" Glenn asked.

"Flight attendant." Sara replied.

"Well if you need any help what so ever, just let me know." Glenn replied happily as he made another turn.

Sara smiled at him and grabbed his right hand and intertwined it with her hand. Glenn glanced over at Sara and smiled at her as he continued to drive to Sara's house, feeling damn good.

Today was Gunner's graduation and Mark was in the bathroom combing his long dark black hair. Jade gave Mark a bottle of water that he requested a minute ago. She nodded and went to the bedroom. Once Mark was done with his hair, he walked to the bedroom and saw Jade naked and sitting on the bed flicking through the channels.

"I'll be back after my son's graduation." Mark said to Jade as he grabbed his keys off of the nightstand on his side.

"Fine but hurry back. I have something to tell you." Jade replied, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"What is it?"

"It can wait until later on."

Mark blew it off and walked out of the apartment. As soon as Mark left, Jade hopped up and went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She pulled out a pregnancy test and checked the results one more time to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Two pink lines...it's official. I'm pregnant."

Jade smiled and hid the test back in the medicine cabinet. She went back to her bedroom and sat back down on the bed and continued to flick through the channels to find something to watch.

"Phase One is complete." Jade said to herself, smiling.

Sara, Gracie, Trish, Chasey, Jodi, and Mark were all sitting together in the third row waiting for the graduates to come out and take their seat so they can graduate. Tears fell down Jodi's face as she wished for this day to come. Because of the past, she didn't expect this day to come but ever since she encountered Gunner and Sara a couple of months ago, things have been going well. Gunner would come over to visit Gunner every now and then and they would talk each other ear off for hours about nothing. Jodi was grateful that Gunner took some time out of his teenage life and actually hung out with her. She glanced down the row to see if Mark was looking at her and indeed he was. Jodi quickly snapped her head to the front of the auditorium. She didn't dare to speak two words to Mark because of the past. It was very hard to forgive Mark for what he did but Jodi had to forgive Mark in order to move on with her life.

An older man with a slightly large belly walked on the stage and spoke into the microphone. His voice caused all conversations to end and everyone's undivided attention was on the older man on the stage.

"Welcome to Graduation Day!" The older man yelled.

Everyone cheered and once the cheering stopped, the older man began to speak again. "I'm the principal, Mr. Branch and here is our 2011 graduates."

The double doors opened and students with their caps and gowns on emerged from the door. Family and friends stood up and cheered for the students. The girls wore a red cap and gown and the boys wore a blue cap and gown. Gunner's family spotted him behind a short girl and they waved and cheered for him. He waved back and thanked them all for coming. Everyone began to settle down once all the graduates sat in their designated chairs. The principal began a speech about how far the graduates had come to get to this point. After Br. Branch finished his hour long speech, he told the graduates to rise from their seats and proceed to the edge of the stage.

The graduates lined up in a single line and awaited their turn to walk across the stage. After every student walked across, Mr. Branch pronounced them official graduates and red and blue caps flew in the air as more cheering began. After all the chaos was over, Gunner managed to get to his family. He first hugged Jodi then his father, Sara, and his sisters. Everyone walked outside and congratulated Gunner more formally.

"Congrats godson!" Trish said excitingly

"Thanks." Gunner replied.

"Congrats son. I'm proud of you." Jodi said.

Mark rolled his eyes and said something before Gunner could reply. "Sure you are."

"Act like you got some sense." Sara hissed.

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

Mark turned around and walked towards his truck. "Daddy, you're not coming to the party?" Chasey asked.

Mark turned to his daughter. "Sorry Chasey. Daddy got something better to do."

Chasey saddened and went over to Sara, who was glaring at Mark. Everyone turned around and walked their own way, leaving Mark to go wherever he wanted to go. Everyone reached the parking lot and got into their own vehicles. Sara glanced at Chasey and Gracie in the rear view mirror. She sighed as she turned the ignition and slowly drove off the parking lot.

"Mark has a new whore doesn't he?" Jodi whispered over to Sara.

"Unfortunately." Sara bitterly replied.

The ride back to Sara's home was quiet but Sara made a mental note to herself that Mark's ignorance won't get in the way of her or her children.

Mark walked into Jade's apartment and slammed the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Mark guzzled the water down and poured himself another glass. Jade emerged into the kitchen a couple of moments later. She was still naked from earlier, like Mark had commanded her to.

"What's wrong with?" Jade asked as she took a clean cup from the dish rack and poured herself a glass of water too.

"Someone was at my son's graduation and they weren't supposed to."

"How did this person got in if this person wasn't supposed to?" Jade asked as she took a swig of her water.

"My son and wife got her a ticket. I'm going to bed."

Mark threw the empty glass in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Jade quickly drunk the rest of her water and ran behind Mark. She needed to tell him about the pregnancy before he went to bed. She walked past Mark, who was sitting on the bed, and went into the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the test and walked out the bathroom. She slowly approached Mark, afraid of what he would say to her. Mark glanced at Jade and looked at her in curiosity.

"What's up?"

Jade didn't respond; she simply gave him the test. Mark took it without comprehending what it was that she gave him. He looked at it and saw no point as to why Jade gave this to him but his eyes widened when he realized what it was. He glanced up at Jade and then back at the test.

"How long did you know?" Mark asked, apparently still in shock.

"Today. I wanted you to enjoy your day before you knew about this."

Mark nodded and handed the test back to Jade. She went back to the bathroom and placed the test back in the medicine cabinet and closed it before going back into the bedroom. She sat next to Mark and glanced at his face; he seemed upset. Jade sighed loudly.

"We can keep the child a secret until you figure this thing out."

Mark turned his attention to her and smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

Jade nodded and turned in the opposite direction. She couldn't stop the smile that was coming onto her face. Phase Two complete.

**Until next time readers...**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to Ainat, MickTaker Devotee, and Souless666 for the reviews.**

**Ainat: We'll see if the plan will work out well.**

**Souless666: Mark is walking into a lot of trouble but he doesn't really realize it.**

**MickTaker Devotee: I hope I keep you intrigued.**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain boredom and may be shorter than the past chapters. Also, I'm beginning to wrap things up with this story. When I get closer to the end, I will let you guys know. You have been warned.**

Sara just got out of the shower and she grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around her body. It's been five months since the divorce from Mark and life has gotten easier for Sara but not for Gunner, Chasey, and Gracie. Since Gunner's graduation, the children haven't really seen or heard from their father. It tore Gracie and Chasey apart because they couldn't see their father. Sara would have to come up with all kinds of lies to prevent the girls from learning the truth about what Mark's doing. Sara is beginning to think that the girls is starting to catch on to the lies. It would break their hearts if they found out what Mark is really up to. As far as Gunner, it doesn't really faze him. He's been spending most of his free time with his friends or hanging out with Jodi. He's hardly ever home.

Sara sighed as her thoughts continued to consume her. She walked to he bedroom and put lotion on her body before putting on a regular tank top and some jeans. After she was dressed, she walked downstairs and into the living room, to see Gracie and Chasey playing the Wii. She smiled at her girls and went past them and went to the kitchen. Today Sara was going to the grocery store and taking the girls over Trish's house so there won't be any distractions. She snatched the grocery list off of the fridge door, stuffed the paper in her pocket, and walked back to the living room.

"Okay girls, get your things so we can go over Trish house." Sara said as she sat on the couch.

Gracie and Chasey replied in unison and darted upstairs to get their things. Sara sighed as she glanced at her English textbook. Over the past five months, Sara went back to college like she said she would and she only needed to take six classes in order to graduate. She already taken three of the courses and passed with As. Her English class is the fourth class she needs and she decided to take it separate because it was a high level English, which meant more study time.

Sara have been receiving help from Glenn so it isn't all bed. Glenn would come over on the weekends and keep Gracie and Chasey company while Sara prepared dishes, did her homework, or anything else that needed to be done around the house. It really was a big help to Sara because even though Gracie and Chasey are big girls now, they still needed that special attention from parents and Sara thanked God that Glenn is able to fulfill that role. Not only that, Glenn has brought his two daughters, Marissa and Kimberley around so Gracie and Chasey could play with them. Sara sighed as she continued to think about Glenn and his girls. A lot of people would say they were a family with four children but Sara has yet to talk about Glenn and taking their relationship to another level. She's been too busy with running a household, being a mother, and a student.

Gracie and Chasey came from upstairs moments later with their Dora backpacks on their backs. They headed out the front door as Sara closed and locked the door behind them. The three of them got inside the truck and Sara drove off. Twenty minutes later, she arrived at Trish's house. Trish was smiling at her god children as both of them ran up to her and clasped their arms around her waist. Trish instructed Chasey and Gracie to go in the house while she talked to Sara. Once Gracie and Chasey left, Trish turned her attention to Sara who was still in the truck.

"Are you coming back to pick the girls up?" Trish asked as she approached Sara.

"I don't know. I'll call you if I do." Sara replied.

"You should leave them and get some alone time with Glenn. It's been hectic since you started school.

"Yeah you're right." Sara agreed.

"So are you guys an item?" Trish asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't know. I really don't know where I stand with Glenn. Perhaps a night alone won't hurt. Besides, I can ask him some questions that I wanted answered tonight."

"Then it's settled. You leave the girls here and enjoy yourself tonight." Trish said happily.

"Thanks a bunch Trish." Sara replied as she put her truck in drive.

"Don't get pregnant!" Trish called out to Sara as Sara began to drive away from her house.

"I won't!" Sara called back.

Twenty minutes later Sara arrived at Kroger. She grabbed a shopping cart and began to push it in the store. She went down the first aisle, which was the fruit aisle, and grabbed some bananas, grapes, apples, and oranges. She carefully weighed them on the scale and placed the items in her buggy when she was satisfied with the results. She proceeded further into the store and grabbed a few meats, diary products, and cereal. She made sure she grabbed enough cereal for Gracie, Chasey, Kimberley, Marissa, Glenn, and Gunner. Between the six of them, five boxes of cereal can go by quick with a snap of her finger. She decided to go down the dessert aisle. Since she was planning on meeting Glenn, she thought it would be nice to bake a vanilla cake.

Sara browsed the shelves as she slowly passed brownie mix and icing. She was so absorbed into finding the right icing and cake mix that she accidentally ran into another shopper. Sara quickly snapped her head to the front and said sorry to the woman.

"It's o-

The woman didn't even finish her sentence as she turned around and faced Sara. Sara stared at the woman and the woman did the same. Sara couldn't believe that it was none other than Jade standing in front of her with a baby bump. Sara glanced at Jade''s belly and then back at Jade. No wonder why Mark hasn't been around the girls.

"So, Mark knocked you up huh? No wonder why he's not being a father to Gracie and Chasey." Sara said bitterly as she pushed her shopping cart past Jade.

Jade frowned and pushed her shopping cart with a lot of force to catch up with Sara.

"Who do you think you are trick!" Jade exclaimed.

Sara stopped pushing her cart and snapped her head back. "Trick? You have the nerve to call me that after you sleep with my husband and wreck a family! It's okay because I'm doing fine without Mark. You only want him because of his money."

"So the fuck what!" Jade screamed.

Local shoppers turned their heads towards Jade and Sara as small conversations started. Sara glanced at the people that were staring at her and Jade and then Jade looked at Jade. She took two steps forward towards Jade and whispered to her in a low, harsh, whisper.

"You carry yourself as trash and all you'll get is trash. You don't mean anything to him. If you did, he would have said something about your pregnancy. You're to him and you're damn sure nothing to me! Stop being trifling and live your own life."

Sara turned around and began walking up the aisle to go to the front of the grocery store before Jade could even respond. Jade huffed as she continued to walked down the aisle for more cookies and brownies but what Sara said really bothered her. Did Mark really give a damn about her?

It was now eight in the evening and Sara was putting the finishing touches to her lasagna. She called Glenn as soon as she arrived home about him meeting her at her house. Glenn eagerly accepted the offer. He said he would be over at 8: 15. The door bell rang and Sara knew it was Glenn, though he was a bit early. She happily ran over to the front door and opened it. Glenn was smiling from behind and walked in as soon as Sara invited him in. She closed the door behind him and went back to the kitchen to serve him his food as Glenn went to the dining room. Sara came back seconds later with two plates.

She sat the plate in front of Glenn and he did a silent prayer before digging into his food. After a few minutes of eating his food, Glenn glanced looked up at Sara.

"So, what was the purpose of asking me to come over?"

"Well I wanted some alone time with you..." Sara replied nervously.

"And?" Glenn stated as he realized that Sara didn't finish her statement.

"And... where are we going as far as this relationship."

Glenn smiled as he took a swig of his water. "I knew this subject was going to come up sooner or later."

Sara smiled. "Well, I've been wondering what to do because... I really like you Glenn. You help me out a lot with the girls and they adore you."

Glenn returned the smile. "Marissa and Kimberly adores you also and it's also apparent that I really like you also so the next step should be obvious."

"Which is?" Sara asked slyly.

Glenn chuckled as he got up from his seat and walked over to Sara. He kissed her lips and scooped her into his arms.

"Let's discuss it in your bed."

**Until next time readers...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well it's been a long time coming guys but I finally made it. This is the final chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone for all the love and support I received for this story. So without further ado, let's continue with the final chapter of Devil Maiden.**

Sara tossed in her bed and ran into solid flesh. She slowly looked up as she adjusted her eyes to the sunlight that was in the room. She smiled at her new, strong-minded man Glenn. Sara couldn't have dreamed of waking up any other way. It's been two years since her and Mark's divorce and she hasn't looked back yet. Word around the WWE and the Internet is that Mark quit the WWE and he's working at some department store. Sara tries not to laugh every time she hears the rumors but she can't help it. Mark was getting exactly what he deserved. She couldn't understand why men leave good women for trash like Jade, but that life was behind her now.

Sara noticed that Glenn was still asleep so she eased out of the bed as quickly as possible. For a big guy like Glenn, one would think he's a heavy sleeper, but actually, he's a very light sleeper. Sara put on a robe and tip toed to Gracie and Chasey's room. It was 7 in the morning and Sara always made sure that she got all four girls up for school. That's right, Marissa and Kimberley also stays with Sara and Glenn. Glenn has full custody; just like Sara has full custody of Gracie and Chasey. Sara lightly shook them until they woke up and she told the girls to get ready for school. Sara then went across the hall and into Kimberley and Marissa's room and did the same. After all the girls were awake, Sara walked down the spiral staircase and went into the kitchen and made the simple eggs, bacon, and grits.

She absolutely loved the house that Glenn had built from scratch for her. He completely surprised her on their one year anniversary. They were living in Mark's old house that Sara won in the settlement that she didn't give two rats shit about. Twenty minutes later, all the girls came down stairs and Sara had their breakfast ready.

"Sara, may I have some more grits please?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure sweetie." Sara replied as she took the plate that was in front of Kimberly and added more grits to it.

After the girls were done eating their breakfast, the engine of the school bus echoed throughout the house and so did the horn. Sara quickly rushed the girls so they could get on the bus. Kimberly, Gracie, Chasey, and Marissa kissed Sara before getting on the school bus and departing for school. Sara waved at the girls as the school bus drove away.

Smiling, Sara went back inside the house and saw Glenn in the kitchen helping him to some breakfast. Sara kissed her husband of two years on the lips and made herself a plate.

"The girls didn't give you any problems have they?" Glenn asked as he shoved a forkful of food in his mouth.

"Nope. Getting up for school is smooth for me." Sara replied before eating her own food.

"They give me a hell of a time." Glenn replied as he got up and went into the fridge to get some orange juice. He poured himself and Sara some into a glass and put the juice back into the fridge, and sat back down in his seat.

"Because you're not mommy. Children react to certain things to certain parents"

"Huh….true."

Glenn and Sara continued to chit-chat about things here and there. A couple of minutes into their conversation, Sara's cell phone rung. She cursed under her breath as she got up and made a mad dash for the stairs so she could get her phone. She got to the top of the stairs rather quickly and bolted into her bedroom. She snatched the phone up without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" Sara asked out of breath.

"Hey Sara. It's me….Mark."

Sara cursed again. She sighed heavily over the receiver as she began to walk out of her room. "What do you want Mark?"

"I wanted to know how the girls are."

Sara rolled her eyes. He hasn't been concerned about the girls ever since the divorce so why ask about them now? Sara didn't want to go down that route so she ignored that path. "They're fine."

Sara was now down stairs, and back in the kitchen with Glenn. She motioned for Glenn to come near here, and Glenn did so. She adjusted the phone so both her and Glenn could her what Mark was saying.

"Well, do they ask about me?"

Sara paused for a moment. "Do you seriously want me to answer that question?"

"Yeah…. The truth would be nice."

Sara took a glance at Glenn and Glenn simply shrugged his shoulders. Sara took that as a go ahead. "They don't ask about you anymore Mark. Glenn is fulfilling that fatherly role that they need."

Mark snorted over the receiver. "You have my girls around that traitor? Why, you guys aren't even together."

Sara practically laughed over the receiver and Glenn walked away so his laugh wouldn't be heard. "It's amazing how clueless you are in life Mark. Glenn and I are man and wife. We have been for two years now. He even had built me a house. We don't live in the old house anymore."

"So what happened to the old one?" Mark voice was apparently angered that Sara wasn't living in the old house anymore.

"The hell if I know. It probably went into foreclosure. I left all my things there including personal and clothes. I needed a new start so I left my past in that house, and began a future with the one I'm in now."

There was a long silence over the phone. Sara sighed as she was beginning to decide whether or not to hang up on Mark. This conversation was senseless, and so, she wanted to end this quickly.

"Look Mark, I tried to reason with you. I tried having the girls building a bond with your son by Jade, but both of you decided you didn't want that but that's okay. The girls have Kimberly and Marissa and they have Glenn for a father. Mark, you're pathetic. Don't call my number ever again because we are over and you're no longer interested in your kids so this will be the last conversation I have with you. GOOD-BYE!"

Sara slammed the phone shut and smiled at Glenn. Glenn simply smiled back. "I'm proud of you babe."

Sara smiled even more and kissed Glenn on the lips. "I'm proud of myself."

Glenn nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around Sara's waist. "Since the girls are gone, and I'm not doing anything special today, how about we try out that new toy I bought you last week?"

Sara smirked at Glenn and quickly ran upstairs. Being with Glenn was the best thing that happened to Glenn and it's strange…. She thought Mark was the best. Funny how life works….

Mark slammed his phone down on the floor. Mark went from his beautiful mini mansion to a two-bedroom house. Because he was fired from the WWE, he hasn't had the money to afford the home. So he works as a manager at CVS fulltime and Jade still bartends at the club. Within those two years, Mark and Jade gotten married and Mark regret it.

Jade is nothing like Sara. Sara made sure all the kids were okay before making sure he was okay. She would cook and clean, and Jade does none of the above. Jade was nothing like Sara and in all honestly, Mark called to see if he could get back with Sara, but hearing that she's married to his former best friend, that ship is now sailed.

Jade walked in the bedroom and rolled her eyes at Mark before walking back out again. They hated each other, yet they needed each other to survive. Their son was at daycare and Mark plopped down on his bed. Mark realized that he deserve all of this. He deserved the piece of shit that just walked out of the door. Jade was basically the devil himself. She was evil all the time and at one point, he tried to make the best of their marriage, but she wasn't having it. Jade….. Mark snorted as he thought about her name. Jade was shit to him and he was more than certain he was the same to her. Jade was his personal _Devil Maiden….._

**After laptop screw ups, I'm finally done with this story. Again I want to thank everyone for the support, but, unfortunately, this will be my last Wrestling fic. I think I have no touch with this department whatsoever so yeah; this will be my last fic. It was great meeting you guys in this department. Peace and love Myresa**


End file.
